Beautiful Monster :: Yewon
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Seorang Putra mahkota Elf yg mencintai Putra mahkota Demon. Apa kisah cinta mereka akan berjalan lancar?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Beautiful Monster

Pairing : Yewon

Genre : fantasy

Warning : Boys love, karakter yg sedikit labil, complicated

Summary : Seorang Putra mahkota Elf yg mencintai Putra mahkota Demon. Apa kisah cinta mereka akan berjalan lancar?

Setting :

Diceritakan tentang 3 mahluk, Manusia, Elf, dan Demon. Setiap mahluk memiliki daerah sendiri-sendiri. Kerajaan Elf berada di Timur, Kerajaan Demon di barat dan dunia manusia di tengah. Ketika daerah ini hanya dipisahkan oleh laut. Setiap mahluk yg akan menyeberang ke daerah lain, (misal manusia ke kerajaan Elf) maka mereka harus menaiki kapal khusus yg akan mengantar mereka menembus portal kabut yg berada di tengah laut untuk bisa memasuki kawasann mahluk lain.

Namun, untuk keturunan raja, Elf maupun Demon, mereka dianugerahi kekuatan untuk bisa mengatur portal tak terlihat yg berada di kawasan istana agar bisa menembus dunia lain tanpa harus melewati laut. Hanya keturunan raja lah yg bisa melewati portal tersebut.

Cast :

Bangsa Elf :

Kangin : Raja Elf

Leeteuk : Ratu Elf

Siwon : Putra Mahkota Elf

Minho : Pangerann Elf (adik Siwon)

Donghae : Pendamping Putra Mahkota

Onew : Pendamping Pangeran (adik Donghae)

Bangsa Demon :

Hangeng : Raja Demon

Heechul : Ratu Demon

Yesung : Putra Mahkota Demon

Keybum : Pangeran Demon (adik Yesung)

Suho : Pangeran Demon (adik Yesung yg paling kecil, meninggal saat berusia 13 tahun karena tenggelam di laut)

Eunhyuk : Pendampingg Putra Mahkota

Taemin : Pendamping Pangeran Keybum (adik Eunhyuk)

Bangsa Manusia :

Yoochun : Sabahat raja Elf dan ratu Demon (saat masih kecil)

Junsu : Istri Yoochun

Baekhyun : Anak kecil berusia 11 tahun yg mengingatkan yesung tentang Suho

Chanyeol : Anak kecil berusia 11 tahun yg terobsesi menjadi suami Baekhyun

Sedikit tentang FF :

Bangsa Elf, Demon, dan Manusia sebenarnya pernah bersahabat. Bahkan pernikahan campuran antar bangsa pun sering kali terjadi. Namun terjadi sesuatu yg membuat raja Demon marah besar dengan raja Elf (raja sebelum Hangeng dan Kangin). Sehingga membuat suasana antar bangsa menjadi merenggang. Karena hal itu pula pemimpin bangsa manusia jaman dulu melenyapkan ingatan para manusia tentang keberadaan Demon dan Elf. Hanya yg berhubungan langsung dengan pemimpin bangsa manusia lah yg masih memiliki ingatan tentang adanya Demon dan Elf.

Karakter mungkin akan menambah seiring otak saya yg suka error dan sifat moodyan ku.

Choi Kira


	2. Chapter 2

**Sub ****T****ittle** : The First Sight

**Cast** : Siwon, Minho, Donghae, Kangin, Leeteuk, Yoochun

**R****ating** : T

**G****enre** : fantasy

**Warning**: Boys love, alur lambat ..

**Summary** : apa jadinya jika seorang putra mahkota kerajaan ELF jatuh cinta pada seorang putra mahkota kerajaan DEMON.?

**A/N** : ff ini terinspirasi dari trilogy lagu milik Ne-Yo.

Happy Reading .. ^^

Di taman istana sebuah kerajaan elf, sang putra mahkota-Choi Siwon, sedang duduk melamun di sebuah bangku hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan adiknya-Pangeran Minho berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Hyung_, apa yg kau lakukan di sini?" sapa Minho mencoba membuyarkan lamunan _hyung_-nya.

"Minho? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Siwon yg telah kembali dari lamunannya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku memanggilmu hingga panggilaan ke seratus dan kau baru menyadari kehadiranku," jawab Minho sarkastik. "Sebenarnya apa yg kau pikirkan _hyung_?"

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," jawab Siwon agak tergagap membuat Minho mengerutkan keningnya. "Owh ya, ada apa kau menemuiku?" ucap Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Appa_ mencarimu. Sejak ke dunia manusia kau belum menemuinya, karena itu _Appa_ memintaku untuk menyuruhmu menemui-nya," jawab Minho.

"Oh iya aku lupa," ucap Siwon sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Dimana _Appa_ sekarang?"

"_Appa_ menunggumu di Balairung Istana. Kau lupa hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun mu ke 21 tahun? Ku rasa _appa_ sedang mengurus persiapan pesta," jawab Minho panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Bye froggy_..!" ucap Siwon sambil berlalu menjauh dari Minho.

"Yak! Siapa yg kau panggil _froggy_ huh? Dasar _hyung_ kuda!" teriak Minho kesal karena Siwon memanggilnya _froggy_.

.

.

.

"_Appa_, kau memanggilku?" kata Siwon setelah sampai di Balairung Istana, tidak lupa ia membukuk terlebih dahulu pada sang ayah yg juga merupakan Raja Kerajaan Elf -Kangin.

"Putraku Siwon, kemarilah anakku," ucap Kangin meminta Siwon mendekat pada-nya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyampaikan undangan pada Yoochun?" tanya Sang Raja.

"_Ne, appa_. Aku sudah menyampaikan undangan pada Yoochun _ahjussi_,"

"Apa Yoochun mengatakan kalau dia akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu?"

"_Ne, appa_," Siwon mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Aku senang dia bisa dating. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan sahabat manusia-ku itu," ucap raja Kangin. "Ngomong-ngomong, hadiah apa yg kau inginkan dari _appa_? _Appa_ akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu," tambah Raja Kangin.

"_Appa_ akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Tentu. Ini adalah ulang tahunmu yg ke 21 tahun, jadi _appa_ akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik apa yg kau inginkan," ucap Kangin menjelaskan. "Untuk sekarang, beristirahatlah. Biar _appa_ dan _umma_ mu yg mengurus persiapan pesta," tambah Kangin.

"_Ne, appa_. Aku permisi dulu," dengan itu Siwon beranjak pergi dari hadapan sang ayah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata kangin pada ratunya-Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak tau apa yg terjadi pada sang putra mahkota.

.

.

.

Siwon, sang putra mahkota kerajaan elf terlihat sering melamun menjelang malam pesta ulang tahun-nya. Hal itu membuat Donghae, sahabatnya yg merupakan anak dari penasehat kerajaan, menjadi penasaran tentang apa yg terjadi dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Pangeran Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae penasaran saat dia dan Siwon berada di puri Siwon.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat kita tidak dalam acara resmi kerajaan Hae-_ah_!" Siwon menegaskan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yg kau pikirkan, huh? Kenapa sejak pulang dari dunia manusia, kau terlihat sering melamun? Apa yg terjadi di sana?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana Hae,"

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku tau jika kau sedang berbohong pada-ku. Ayo lah ceritakan pada-ku apa yg membuat putra mahkota kerajaann menjadi pendiam dan sering melamun begini, huh?" bujuk Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku tau aku tidak bisa berbohong pada-mu," Siwon menghela napas-nya sebelum menceritakan apa yg mengganggu pikiran-nya. "A-aku melihat seseorang, dia sangat manis, senyumanya sangat lembut dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," jelas Siwon.

_Flashback_

"Saya senang paman bersedia hadir dalam perayaan ulang tahun saya. Terima kasih paman," kata Siwon.

"Sama-sama Siwon-_ah_. _Appa_ mu dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak lama meskipun kami ini berbeda, kalian adalah bangsa elf dan aku hanya manusia biasa. Namun, aku sudah menganggap _appa_ mu dan keluargamu adalah keluarga ku sendiri," Yoochun menerangkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi pulang dulu paman,"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Baik paman," dengan itu Siwon meninggalkan kediaman Yoochun dan isterinya Junsu.

Bukannya langsung pulang, Siwon justru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia.

'Tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan dulu di dunia manusia sebelum kembali ke kerajaan' begitulah kira-kira yg dipikirkan oleh Siwon.

Tiba-tiba langkah Siwon terhenti saat mata emerald-nya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang dengan dark _brown eyes, black hair _menutupi dahinya, pipi _chubby_, hidung mancung, dan jangan lupakan _plump lips _yg menurut Siwon begitu _kissable_. Pemandangan yg benar-benar membuat Siwon tidak dapat berkedip. 'Cantik dan manis, tapi sepertinya dia seorang _namja_. Bagaimana mungkin bisa secantik itu?' begitulah kata hati Siwon saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

Namun, pemuda itu telah pergi saat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

_End flashback_

"Ouch, putra mahkota kerajaan elf sedang jatuh cinta rupanya," kata Donghae dengan tawa yg tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Jangan mengejekku Hae-_ah_," ucap Siwon dengan memberikan _death glare _pada Donghae yg malah menertawakannya. "Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku ingin sekali melihat namja itu lagi. Aku ingin mengenalnya," tambah Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencarinya saja si dunia manusia?" usul Donghae asal.

"Apa? Mencarinya?" tanya Siwon yg dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, bukan lebih seperti menyeringai membuat Donghae memutar mata-nya.

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak mencarinya saja di dunia manusia?" kata Siwon yg lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ulah sang putra mahkota.

.

.

.

Sang rembulan telah datang menggantikan sang mentari untuk menerangi dunia, menandakan malam telah datang. Dunia mulai diselimuti kesunyian, namun tidak dengan istana kerajaan elf. Semua keluarga raja, bangsawan elf, dan seluruh rakyat serta tamu undangan telah memenuhi balairung istana untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang putra mahkota.

Tampak beberapa tamu undangan sedang bercengkrama, saling bercanda, dan entah apa lagi yg sedang mereka bicarakan. Terlihat juga pangeran Siwon yg sedang menikmati _champange_-nya bersama Donghae dan Minho. Semua yg hadir tampak menikmati pesta yg diadakan oleh sang raja.

_ting ting ting_

Terlihat raja Kangin mengetuk-ngetukkan gelas _champange_-nya hingga membuat semua yg ada di balairung istana memerhatikannya, tak terkecuali Siwon, putranya.

"Selamat malam untuk keluargaku, bangsawan-bangsawanku, sahabat-sahabatku serta selamat malam untuk semua rakyatku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua dalam perayaan ulang tahun putra ku Pangeran Siwon. Aku berharap Pangeran Siwon dapat menggantikan ku untuk memimpin kerajaan ini dengan sangat baik. Mari bersulang untuk putraku Siwon," kata raja Kangin sambil mengangkat gelas _champange_-nya ke udara setelah memberi sambutan.

"Semoga Pangeran Siwon diberkati," seru seluruh hadirin dalam pesta mendoakan pangeran Siwon.

Melihat seluruh rakyat-nya bersulang untuk-nya membuat Siwon merasa senang, hingga sebuah senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah tampan sang putra mahkota.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai, kini hanya tinggal raja Kangin, ratu Leeteuk, pangeran Minho, pangeran siwon dan juga Donghae yg masih berada di Balairung Istana.

"_Appa_," panggil Siwon pada ayahnya.

"Ada apa Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Kangin.

"_Appa _pernah berjanji pada-ku untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku kan?" ucap Siwon mengingatkan.

"_Ne, appa _pernah berjanji pada-mu. Apa kau ingin menyampaikan keinginanmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?" tebak raja Kangin tepat sasaran.

"Benar _appa_. Aku ingin mengetakan apa keinginanku,"

"Katakanlah putraku,"

"Aku..aku ingin.. Aku ingin _appa_ mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di dunia manusia," ucap Siwon pelan, khawatir ayahnya-Kangin-akan marah karena permintaannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin tinggal di dunia manusia?" tanya Kangin terkejut.

"Benar _appa_,"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"A-Aku .. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan manusia? Bukankah _appa_ juga pernah hidup di dunia manusia? Jadi aku mohon ijinkan aku tinggal beberap waktu di dunia manusia," ucap Siwon memohon.

"Apa benar itu yg kau inginkan?"

"Ne, appa,"

Kangin menghela napasnya, "Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya seoarang elf tinggal di dunia manusia. Tapi, kau harus ingat, kau tidak boleh menunjukan sayapmu pada siapa-pun, mengerti?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Kau boleh tinggal di dunia manusia, tapi hanya 3 bulan, tidak lebih dari itu dan kau harus kembali setelah waktu mu habis," lanjut Kangin.

"Benarkah _appa_? _Appa_ mengijinkanku pergi?" tanya Siwon antusias.

"_Ne, appa _mengijinkanmu. Kau juga boleh mengajak Donghae. Biar _appa_ yg bicara pada ayahnya,"

"_Gamsahamida, appa. Jeongmal gamsahamida_," Siwon membukuk sebagai bentuk terima kasih dan hormat- nya pada sang ayah.

Donghae yg mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak itu hanya memutar matanya.

Siwon dan Donghae kemudian pergi meninggalkan balairung istana dan menuju puri Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Siwon," ucap Donghae setelah mereka berada di puri Siwon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau benar- benar memutuskan untuk ke dunia manusia. Apa kau serius ingin mencari _namja_ itu? Kau bakhan baru pertama melihatnya kan?" kata Donghae panjang lebar.

"Kau sendiri kan yg memberi ku ide untuk mencarinya di dunia manusia?" Siwon mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku memang yg memberimu usul untuk mencari namja itu. Tapi aku hanya asal bicara saat itu. Kau bahkan baru satu kali ke dunia manusia. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan _namja_ itu?" seru Donghae.

"Aku tau mungkin memang sulit untuk mencarinya. Namun, berdiam diri di istana tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk bisa bertemu dengan-nya bisa membuat ku gila Hae-_ah_," seru Siwon.

Donghae mengangkal satu alis-nya mencoba mencerna ucapan Siwon.

"Aku tidak tau pa yg terjadi padaku. Setiap saat aku selalu memikirkan _namja_ itu," Siwon menghela napas-nya sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata yg akan ia ucapkan. "Yach mungkin kau benar. Aku mencintai _namja_ yg bahkan aku tidak tau siapa dia dan ingin mencari _namja_ itu, akan ku jadikan dia milikku," Siwon menyeringai.

"Baiklah, terserak kau saja pangeran Siwon," ucap Donghae sarkastik.

Siwon hanya terkekeh dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kemasi barang-barangmu. Kita akan pergi saat fajar datang," taka Siwon memberi tau.

"Ne. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selamat malam," ucap Donghae lalu meninggalkan Siwon di puri-nya.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang yg akan ia bawa ke dunia manusia, pangeran Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang megah yg ada di puri-nya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu esok datang. Tunggu aku _baby_, aku akan segera menemuimu dan menjadikanmu milikku," ucap siwon sebelum dia terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Apa Siwon akan dapat bertemu _namja_ yg telah membuatnya seperti kehilangan akal? Dan siapa _namja_ pencuri hati sang putra mahkota?

TBC/END

untun chap 1 pendek aja dech..

Choi Kira, Onew's wife


	3. Chapter 3

Subtitle : The First Meeting

Pairing : Yewon, Slight| Eunhae

Rate : T

Genre : fantasy #yg lainnya tentuin sendiri aja dech

Warning : boys love, alur lambat

Summary : apa jadinya jika putra mahkota kerajaan ELF jatuh cinta pada putra mahkota kerajaan DEMON?

A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dri trilogy lagunya Ne-Yo dan karakter2 nya banyak terinspirasi dari film The Lord of The Ring, Harry Potter, Romeo Juliette, The Chronicle of Narnia, dan Constantine.

Happy Reading..^^

"_Hyung_, kau benar akan pergi ke dunia manusia?" tanya Minho pada _hyung_-nya, Siwon, yg sedang menge-_check_ kembali barang-barang yg akan ia bawa ke dunia manusia.

"Tentu saja," jawab Siwon tanpa menatap Minho.

"Apa harus hari ini juga, _hyung_?" tanya Minho lagi.

"_Ne_, aku akan pergi hari ini juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tinggal di dunia manusia," jawab Siwon yg lagi-lagi tidak menatap Minho. Ia justru menjawab pertanyaan Minho sambil menatap ke atas dan tersenyum sendiri, seolah ada sesuatu yg ia suka di atap puri-nya.

"Kalo _hyung_ pergi, bagaimana dengan ku?" kata Minho. "Kenapa kau hanya mengajak Donghae _hyung_? Aku kan adikmu _hyung_," protes Minho.

Mendengar protes dari sang adik, Siwon kemudian menghentikann aktivitasnya dan mendekati Minho.

"Minho-_ah_, justru karena kau adikku makanya aku tidak mengajakmu," kata Siwon lembut. "Apa jadinya jika kerajaan ditinggalkan oleh dua pangerannya? Lagi pula aku hanya tiga bulan tinggal di dunia manusia," lanjut Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Minho sayang.

"Yak! Jangan merusak rambutku _hyung_.Rambutku adalah aset ketampananku," protes Minho sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Sebenarnya apa yg kau cari di dunia manusia? Aku yakin alasan yg kau berikan pada _appa_ bukanlah alasan yg sebenarnya?" selidik Minho.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Minho. Namun, kemudian dia justru tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Kau memang adikku yg pintar?" Ucap Siwon.

"Jadi benar _hyung_ punya alasan lain untuk tinggal di dunia manusia? Dan _hyung_ tidak memberi tahu ku?" Siwon hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Minho yg bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberi tau ku alasan _hyung_ yg sebenarnya?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Aish, kau ini sudah seperti petugas kejaksaan yg sedang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan saja," ucap Siwon jengah dengan tingkah adiknya. "Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan tahu apa alasan ku ke dunia manusia," tambah Siwon.

"Huhf, kalau dengan Donghae _hyung_ kau tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun, tapi denganku yg merupakan adikmu sendiri selalu saja main rahasia," kata Minho protes lagi.

"Apa bedanya dengan mu, huh? Kau juga selalu cerita apapun pada Onew, tapi jarang jujur pada ku?" balas Siwon.

Minho hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yg dipastikan tidak gatal karena merasa bahwa apa yg di katakan Siwon benar.

Ya, jika Siwon punya Donghae sebagai sahabat dan pendampingnya, maka Minho juga mempunyai Onew, adik Donghae, sebagai sahabat dan juga pendamping sang pangeran kedua.

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungimu di dunia manusia _hyung_?" tanya Minho untuk kesekian kalinya.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Minho yg menurutnya lucu. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melarang adikku mengunjungi ku. Tapi jangan sering-sering, _arra_?"

"Ne. Perintah yg mulia akan hamba laksanakan," kata Minho senang sambil menirukan ucapan para bawahannya.

Siwon terkekeh melihat adik _froggy_-nya yg kadang suka bersikap manja pada-nya, tapi suatu saat dia bisa menjadi _Ice Prince_.

_Tok tok tok_

Perbincangan kedua pangeran elf itu terhenti saat mendengar pintu kamar puri sang putra mahkota diketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah," seru Siwon mempersilakan.

"Siwon-_ah_, apa kita jadi akan berangkat sekarang?" ucap Donghae, orang yg mengetuk pintu puri Siwon setelah memasuki puri.

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. Kita akan berangkat pagi ini juga," ucap Siwon mantap.

Siwon kemudian mengambil barang bawaannya dan keluar dari puri bersama Donghae dan Minho.

.

.

.

Raja Kangin, Ratu Leeteuk, Pangeran Minho dan pendampingnya Onew, serta Pangeran Siwon dan pendampingnya Donghae kini sedang berada di halaman istana.

"Sudah saatnya aku dan Donghae berangkat," ucap Siwon sambil menghadap pada sang raja.

"Pergilah dan ingat pesan _appa_. Saat kau sampai di dunia manusia, temui Yoochun _ahjussi_, dia akan membantu mu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan manusia," titah Kangin.

"_Ne, appa_," jawab Siwon.

"Owh ya, satu lagi. Jangan pernah menampakkan sayapmu di depan manusia, _arra_?" tambah Kangin.

"_Ne, appa_. Aku mengerti," jawab Siwon sambil mengangguk.

"Donghae-_ah_, jaga Siwon baik-baik," lanjut Kangin dan menatap pada Donghae yg sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Siwon.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab Donghae sopan.

Setelah berpamitan Siwon dan Donghae pergi meninggalkan istana. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah dermaga yg letaknya di laut paling ujung kerajaan. Kenapa mereka menuju laut? Karena di laut itu lah portal yg akan menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia elf berada.

Untuk mencapai dunia manusia, Siwon dan Donghae harus menaiki kapal dan berlayar menuju tengah laut. Di tengah laut tersebut terdapat kabut tebal yg merupakan portal menuju dunia manusia. Namun, tidak semua kapal yg melewati kabut tersebut akan menembus portal. Hanya kapal tertentu dan dinahkodai oleh nahkoda yg memang di tugaskan untuk mengantar elf menuju dunia manusia lah yg dapat menyeberangkan para elf yg akan menuju dunia manusia. Bukan rahasia kan jika para elf bisa pergi ke dunia manusia? Tapi tidak semua manusia bisa ke dunia para elf.

Para Elf biasa pergi ke dunia manusia untuk melihat perkembangan dunia tersebut. Kemudian mereka akan mengadobsi kebudayaan manusia untuk mereka gunakan di dunia elf. Selain itu, para elf ke dunia manusia untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan manuia untuk menjaga keamanan dan ketentraman dua dunia tersebut.

"Siwon-_ah_, berapa lama kita harus berlayar untuk mencapai dunia manusia?" tanya Donghae saat dia dan Siwon sudah berada di kapal.

"Untuk mencapai tengah laut kita butuh 2-3 jam dan dari tengah laut sampai dermaga di dunia manusia perlu sekitar 3-4 jam. Jadi kira-kira kita akan sampai daratan dunia manusia sekitar 6-7 jam," jawab Siwon menjelaskan.

Setelah berlayar sekitar 7 jam Siwon dan Donghae telah berada di dermaga dunia manusia.

"Sekarang kita kemana Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Donghae.

"Seperti kata _appa_ ku, kita akannke rumah Yoochun _ahjussi_ dulu. Selama kita di dunia manusia, kita bisa tinggal di sana dan juga meminta Yoochun _ahjussi_ untuk membantu kita menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan manusia," jawab Siwon.

"Lalu di mana rumah Yoochun _ahjussi_?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kita hanya butuh berjalan sekitar 1 jam dari sini," jawab Siwon. "Kau ini kan pengawalku, tapi kenapa kau yg cerewet sekali, huh?" lanjut Siwon.

"Ini kan pertama kalinya aku ke dunia manusia karena saat kau ke dunia manusia pertama kali, kau didampingi pengawal istana. Dan satu lagi, aku ini pendamping mu bukan pengawalmu. Jika masalah kekuatan, kau kan lebih kuat di banding aku," bela Donghae.

Begitulah Siwon dan Donghae selalu beradu argumen tentang banyak hal. Meskipun begitu, mereka adalah sahabat yg dekat yg tidak menghiraukan kedudukan masing-masing di Kerajaan Elf.

Setelah berjalan hampir selama satu jam Siwon dan Donghae akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Park.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Park, Siwon dan Donghae disambut dengan baik oleh sahabat manusia dari Raja Kangin tersebut. Rumah keluarga Park memang cukup sederhana, hanya ada 3 kamar di rumah ini. Satu kamar utama milik Yoochun dan istrinya Junsu, satu kamar milik anak mereka Park Jaebum yg sedang bekerja di luar kota, dan satu kamar tamu. Karena itu, Siwon dan Donghae saling berbagi kamar dan tidur di kamar tamu.

Jika itu di kerajaan Elf mungkin tidak diijinkan, tapi berhubung ini di dunia manusia jadi tidak masalah jika seorang putra mahkota sekamar dengan pengawalnya. Lagipula Siwon tidak pernah membahas tentang status mereka dan Siwon juga sudah menganggap Donghae seperti _hyung_-nya sendiri.

Selesai dengan urusan melepas lelah, Siwon langsung menarik tangan Donghae dan berpamitan pada Yoochun dengan alasan melihat-lihat dunia manusia. Dan Donghae hanya terkikik geli. Hei, Donghae mengenal Siwon dari kecil jadi dia tahu jika sekarang sebenarnya Siwon sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari pencuri hatinya itu. Donghae juga tidak keberatan mengikuti tuannya itu karena dia juga penasaran dengan _namja_ yg sudah berhasil mencuri hati sang putra mahkota.

Siwon berjalan menyusuri jalanan yg menuju ke pusat kota. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru mencari sebuat _cafe_ tempatnya melihat _namja_ manis pengisi hatinya dulu atau jika dia beruntung dia mungkin akan menemukan _namja_ manis itu.

Ketemu! Bukan namja manis nya tapi _cafe_ tempat dia melihat si _namja_ manis itu. Siwon menarik tangan Donghae menuju _cafe_ tersebut. Donghae hanya pasrah sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putra tertua raja Elf.

Sesampainya di depan _cafe_, Siwon hanya clingak clinguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _cafe_ mencari _namja_-nya.

"Siwon-_ah_, kau terlihat aneh mengedarkan pandangan sambil berdiri seperti ini," Donghae berbisik di telinga Siwon, merasa risih dengan orang-orang di _cafe_ yg memandang aneh mereka berdua. "Setidaknya kita duduk dulu jika mau melihat-lihat sekitar sini," saran Donghae.

Siwon hanya menuruti saran Donghae dengan sedikit merengut. Jangan salahkan Siwon jika dia bersikap berlebihan. Salahkan hatinya yg terus bergolak ingin bertemu _namja_ impiannya.

Beberapa saat Siwon dan Donghae terus mengamati sekitar _cafe_. Siwon menunduk, merasa kecewa karena belum juga menemukan _namja_ pencuri hatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian lantunan musik yg indah tersaji di _cafe_ tersebut.

_Everyday, i look around  
seems that no one's ever satisfied  
could it be, that underneath,  
we've all got something to hide?_

From the moment we arrive  
we went to fill the space inside  
we all need to feel alive

Siwon masih menunduk hingga gendang telinganya terusik oleh suara yg sangat indah.

_if it's love that keeps us breathin'  
gives us something to believe in  
is it fear that makes us blind?  
tell me, why is love so hard to find?_

if we hear so much about it  
and we can't go on without it  
let the mistery unwind  
tell me, why is love so hard to find?

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebuah panggung di pojok _cafe_. Mata Siwon membelalak terpaku dengan _namja_ yg kini sedang bernyanyi di sebuah panggung yg ada di _cafe_ tersebut. _Namja_ itu, _namja_ manis yg dicarinya. Dia yg sedang sedang bernyanyi itu _namja_ yg membuatnya gila hingga meninggalkan kerajaan Elf.

_all i know is when you find it  
even earth can feel like you're in heaven  
tell me know,unlock the secret  
help us all to find the hidden treasure_

the moment we arrive  
we went to fill the space inside  
we all need to feel alive

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena _namja_ yg sedang bernyanyi itu adalah orang yg di cari Siwon, tapi ada sesuatu yg membuatnya seolah terhipnotis dengan keindaahan suaranya. Siwon seperti bisa merasakan perasaan yg ingin disampaikan dalam lagu itu. Dia begitu terpaku dengan suara sang penyanyi.

_if it's love that keeps us breathin'  
gives us something to believe in  
is it fear that makes us blind?  
tell me, why is love so hard to find?_

if we hear so much about it  
and we can't go on without it  
let the mistery unwind  
tell me, why is love so hard to find?

Bukan hanya Siwon, tapi Donghae dan seluruh pengunjung di _cafe_ itu juga merasakan hal yg sama. Mereka semua terhipnotis oleh suara _namja_ manis itu. Membuat semua pengunjung seolah terpaku, mereka semua terdiam menikmati lantunan musik yg disajikan.

_don't you know i'm never gonna give up  
'till i find the love?  
i'll be searchin'the whole world over  
to find my love..._

Suara dari sang penyanyi seolah memiliki sihir tersendiri yg dapat membuat semua orang takhluk pada-nya hanya karena mendengar suaranya.

_if it's love that keeps us breathin'  
gives us something to believe in  
is it fear that makes us blind?  
tell me, why is love so hard to find?_

if we hear so much about it  
and we can't go on without it  
let the mistery unwind  
tell me, why is love so hard to find?

_(Why Is Love So Hard To Find by Jesse McCartney)_

Baru setelah lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan, para pengunjung yg tadinya diam menjadi riuh memberikan tepuk tangan pada sang penyanyi. Si penyanyi hanya memberikan senyum kecil yg bahkan sampai tidak ada yg menyadari bahwa _namja_ itu tersenyum. Membungkuk kecil kemudian turrun dari panggung menuju ke sebuah ruang yg ada di _cafe_ itu. Ruang karyawan.

Siwon yg telat menyadari bahwa _namja_ manisnya telah meninggalkan panggung langsung gelagapan.

"_Hyung_, dimana _namja_ tadi?" tanya Siwon gelagapan.

"Siapa? Penyanyi tadi? Dia sudah masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Mungkin ruang karyawan," jawab Donghae dengan apa adanya, tidak mengetahui kenapa pangerannya gelagapan seperti itu hanya karena namja penyanyi _cafe_.

"Itu _namja_ yg aku cari _hyung_. Ayo kita kesana dan menemuinya," tanpa mendapat jawaban Donghae, Siwon sudah menarik tangan Donghae dan berjalan cepat ke dalam _cafe_.

Siwon dihadang seorang pelayan saat akan sampai di ruangan yg ia tuju.

"Maaf tuan, ruangan ini hanya untuk karyawan," ucap seorang pelayan pada Siwon.

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan namja yg tadi menyanyi di sini," kata Siwon memberi penjelasan.

"Owh, Kim Yesung?" tanya pelayan _cafe_ itu memastikan siapa yg sedang dicari Siwon.

"Kim Yesung? Jadi itu nama penyanyi tadi?" Siwon yg memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _namja_ yg sedang dicarinya bahkan nama _namja_ itu pun dia tak tahu membuatnya balik bertanya pada pelayan _cafe_ tersebut.

"_Ne_, tuan. _Namja_ yg tadi bernyanyi bernama Kim Yesung," pelayan _cafe_ itu menjawab dengan sopan.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kim Yesung?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Jika tuan ingin bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, tuan bisa menemuinya di bangku luar. Yesung-_ssi_ sering duduk di bangku luar bersama temannya setelah selesai bernyanyi," si pelayan memberi tahu.

"Jadi, sekarang dia ada di luar?" lagi-lagi Siwon bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Benar tuan," si pelayan pun tetap menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yg dilontarkan Siwon dengan sopan. Hei! Tamu adalah raja kan? Dan Siwon datang ke _cafe_ sebagai tamu jadi dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik.

Siwon langsung berlari ke luar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Takut kehilangan kesempatan bertemu _namja_ manis yg telah membuatnya gila kah? Sedangkan Donghae hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Siwon yg sedang kasmaran. Donghae kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pelayan yg telah memberikan informasi padanya dan juga Siwon tentang Yesung. Setelah itu, Donghae menyusul Siwon keluar _cafe_.

Di luar sebuah _cafe_, tampak dua namja yg sedang manikmati pemandangan di sekitar kota. Dua namja itu terdiri dari satu _namja_ manis dan satu _namja_ cantik. Mereka terlihat sedang bercengkrama, sesekali si _namja_ cantik tertawa dan si _namja_ manis hanya tersenyum simpul.

Terlihat sangat berbeda. Si _namja_ cantik terlihat lebih ramah, periang, dan supel. Sangat berbeda dengan si _namja_ manis. Di balik wajah manis nya, dia terlihat sangat dingin, _expressionless_, tidak bisa tersenyum, dan terlihat sangat sulit untuk didekati.

Saat dua namja ini masih bercengkerama, tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ kekar menghampiri mereka.

"_Annyeong_," sapa si _namja_ kekar, Siwon. Namja cantik yg tadi sedang bercerita langsung berhenti dan mendongak menatap si _namja_ kekar. Sedang si _namja_ manis hanya mendongak sebentar kemudian kembali acuh tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Siwon.

"_Annyeong_, ada yg bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya si _namja_ cantik pada Siwon.

"Hmm, sa- saya.." Siwon tergagap. Dia benar-benar gugup berhadapan dengan _namja_ manis itu. Walau kenyataannya si _namja_ manis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Siwon-_ah_," panggil Donghae yg baru saja keluar dari _cafe_ dan menghampiri Siwon yg sedang berdiri di hadapan dua namja.

"Eh? _Annyeong_," sapa Donghae sambil membungkuk ke arah 2 _namja_ yg sedang duduk di bangku luar _cafe_ tadi.

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Kau ini jangan suka main lari begitu saja," Donghae langsung menghadiahi Siwon sebuah jitakan tepat di kepalanya. Jangan heran jika Donghae hanya berdua dengan Siwon atau mereka jauh dari kerajaan Elf maka Donghae bisa melakukan apapun pada Siwon. Itulah yg membuat mereka sangat dekat. Siwon dan Donghae lebih dari sekedar Pangeran dan pengawalnya, tapi mereka adalah saudara.

"_Hyung_, kenapa menjitakku?" seru siwon sambil meringis sakit dan mengelus kepalanya yg dijitak Donghae.

"Salah mu sendiri suka seenaknya. Walau kau sedang kasmaran kau juga harus menjaga sikapmu," balas Donghae.

"Tapi ini penting _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan _namja_yg aku cari lagi. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan-nya," seru Siwon.

Si _namja_ manis bernama Yesung itu mulai merasa bosan dan risih dengan sikap dua _namja_ dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa merasa malu mereka malah bertengkar seperti anak kecil di hadapan _namja_ yg belum mereka kenal. Ckckcck ... Kau mendapatkan kesan buruk di hari pertama kau bertemu dengan namja impianmu Choi Siwon.

Merasa jengan dengan apa yg dilakukan Siwon dan Donghae, Yesung menarik sahabatnya dan pergi dari tempat berlangsungnya adu mulut antara Siwon dan Donghae.

"Memang dimana namja yg kau sukai? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah. Ini dia o.." ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk dan menengok ke arah bangku tempat Yesung duduk. Namun, ucapan Siwon terhenti saat mendapati bangku yg diduduki Yesung sudah kosong.

"Ada apa? Dimana _namja_ mu itu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar depan _cafe_tanpa memperhatikan Siwon yg kini terdiam. Siwon terpaku melihat bangku yg kini telah kosong. Dia meratapi nasib-nya yg melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Yesung.

Donghae yg tidak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon kemudian menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Ada apa? Ada yg salah?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tadi dia duduk di sini _hyung_," ucap Siwon lirih.

"Apa?" Donghae mencoba bertanya lagi karena ucapan lirih Siwon tidak cukup keras untuk ia dengar.

"Yang duduk di sini tadi _hyung_. Dia _namja_ yg selama ini aku cari. Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi. Tadi aku sudah hampir berkenalan dengannya kalau Donghae _hyung_ tidak datang dan mengajakku ribut," seru Siwon sedikit keras karena kesal acara kenalannya diganggu Donghae. "Bagaimana _hyung_? Sekarang dia sudah pergi," lanjut Siwon lirih.

"Ayo kita kejar! Mereka pasti masih di sekitar sini," saran Donghae.

"Benar juga. Ayo _hyung_ kita kejar mereka!" seru Siwon sambil berseri-seri. Dengan sikapnya itu mana ada yg akan percaya jika Siwon adalah seorang putra mahkota. Sangat kekanakan hanya karena seorang _namja_ manis. Ckckckckck

.

.

.

Siwon dan Donghae terus menyusuri jalanan kota di dunia manusia untuk mencari Yesung. Setelah sekitar beberapa saat, akhirnya Siwon menemukan Yesung yg sedang berdiri di depan toko bunga. Siwon yg tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Yesung langsung menarik Donghae dan berlari ke arah Yesung.

"Kim Yesung," panggil Siwon. Yesung yg merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Yesung menatap Siwon dan Donghae yg terengah-engah karena berlari untuk menghampirinya dengan tatapan datar dan seolah menunjukan jika dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kalian? Kalian _namja-namja_ yg ribut di depan _cafe_tadi kan?" namja cantik yg sedari tadi bersama Yesung yg kemudian angkat bicara.

"Kim Yesung, itu kau kan?" tanya Siwon pada _namja_ manis di depannya tanpa menngindahkan pertanyaan teman Yesung. Alhasil, teman Yesung mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Tidak tahukan dia jika Donghae sedang mengamatinya sejak tadi? Dan melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Donghae menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena di mata Donghae, dia terlihat sangat cantik.

Yesung hanya menatap dingin Siwon tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Nama mu bukan Yesung ya?" tanya Siwon lagi. Tidak menjawab, tapi Yesung malah menatap jengah Siwon yg kini berasa di hadapannya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Siwon lagi dan lagi. Begitu juga dengan Yesung, dia juga diam dan diam lagi.

"Kalian itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Yesung _hyung_?" kali ini teman Yesung kembali angkat bicara.

"Ehm, begini. Tadi kami tidak sengaja mendengar Yesung-_ssi_ bernyanyi di cafe. Dan sepertinya temanku ini sangat menyukai penampilan Yesung-_ssi_. Karena itu dia ingin berkenalan dengan Yesung-_ssi_," Donghae yg sejak tadi diam juga akhirya mau membuka suaranya. Siwon mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Walaupun tak semua kata-kata Donghae benar.

"Aku Donghae dan temanku ini namanya Siwon," Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Eunhyuk dan _namja_ manis ini Yesung," balas _namja_ cantik yg ternyata bernama Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Yesung memberi _death glare_ pada Eunhyuk yg telah berani memanggilnya '_namja_ _manis'_. Asal tahu saja, yesung tidak suka dipanggil _namja_ manis. Padalah dia kan memang manis, mau bagaimana lagi.

Yesung langsung menarik Eunhyuk yg sedang curi-curi pandang sejak tadi dengan Donghae. Yesung kemudian memawa Eunhyuk menjauh dari Donghae dan Siwon.

Sadar jika Yesung melarikan diri, Siwon langsung mengejar dan menghadang Yesung tepat didepannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yg kau inginkan?" tanya Yesung dengan nada membentak, tidak suka dengan sikap Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Apa itu salah?" balas Siwon.

Sepertiya Siwon harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menakhlukan Yesung.

TBC/END

Fyuihh #lap keringat

Akhirnya bisa juga nylesein lanjutan FF ini..

Owh, ya.. di part ini Siwon aku buat jadi manggil Donghae dengan embel-embel 'hyung' pdhal yg part 1 nggak. Itu karena biar kedekatan Siwon ma Donghae lebih keliatan aja.

semoga suka dech

Choi Kira, kembarannya Lay Exo M


	4. Chapter 4

Subtitle : Love Chaser

Pairing : Yewon, Slight| Eunhae| 2Min| Onkey | secret guest star

Genre : fantasy #yg lainnya tentuin sendiri aja dech

Warning : boys love, alur lambat

Summary : apa jadinya jika putra mahkota kerajaan ELF jatuh cinta pada putra mahkota kerajaan DEMON?

A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dri trilogy lagunya Ne-Yo dan karakter2 nya banyak terinspirasi dari film The Lord of The Ring, Harry Potter, Romeo Juliette, The Chronicle of Narnia, dan Constantine.

A/N (2) : Chapter ini murni terispirasi dari Love Chaser yg di MC-in ma Yesung & Leeteuk.

Happy Reading ^^

**The First Meeting**

"Kim Yesung, itu kau kan?"

"Nama mu bukan Yesung ya?"

"Apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Apa itu salah?"

**Love Chaser**

Seorang _namja_ tinggi, kekar, dan tampan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang kamar yg akan ia menjadi kamarnya selama 3 bulan ke depan. Terlihat raut kekecawaan di wajah tampannya. Menghela napas kecewa teringat kejadian hari ini saat ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Tidak habis pikir jika _namja_ manis itu memiliki sifat yg begitu dingin terlihat seperti es yg susah untuk dicairkan.

"_Hyung_, apa cara ku mendekati Yesung terlihat berlebihan?" tanya Siwon pelan, si _namja_ tampan, pada pendamping sekaligus sahabatnya, Donghae, yg sejak tadi hanya duduk di kursi yg ada di ruangan tersebut.

Donghae yg tadi diam dan hanya memilih untuk menatap Siwon yg kecewa, terlihat mulai berpikir dan mengingat apa yg dilakukan putra mahkota elf itu pada sang punjaan hati.

"Menurutku, tidak juga," jawab Donghae akhirnya. "Mungkin dia memang memiliki sifat yg dingin," tambah Donghae.

"Tapi menurutku dia bukan orang yg seperti itu. _Hyung_ ingat saat dia bernyanyi? Dia terlihat jauh dari kesan dingin. Malahan dia terlihat sangat menghayati lagu itu," seru Siwon sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap Donghae.

"Benar juga," Donghae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Siwon.

Siwon memang benar. Yesung yg ia dekati dengan Yesung yg menyanyi terlihat sangat berbeda walaupun mereka sebenarnya sama. Yesung yg didekati oleh Siwon adalah sosok namja misterius, _expresionless_, dingin, tidak peduli siapa pun, dan sangat acuh. Sedangkan Yesung yg sedang menyanyi adalah Yesung yg penuh dengan perasaan, terlihat sangat hangat, manis, _cute_, penyanyi yg penuh dengan penghayatan, mimik wajah yg sangat pas dengan lagu yg ia nyanyikan. Tapi, kenapa bisa berubah secepat itu? Apa Yesung punya kepribadian ganda?

"Apa mungkin dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Donghae mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah sempat dikuasai oleh keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu," Siwon menggeleng kemudian merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di tempat tidur. "Huhff... Kim Yesung benar-benar membuatku gila," ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sang putri malam yg cantik telah beranjak dari singgasana-nya, digantikan oleh sang pangeran surya yg gagah yg akan menggantikannya untuk menyinari dunia. Dengan sinar terangnya, sang pangeran surya akan mampu mengusik tidur setiap orang di dunia. Sinar terang sang surya menembus sebuah jendela di sebuah kamar sederhana yg dihuni oleh dua elf.

Donghae sedikit menggeliat, merasa terusik dengan cahaya yg masuk melewati jendela. Namun, tidak untuk sang putra mahkota karena dia sudah bangun bahkan sebelum sang surya menduduki singgasana-nya. Pikiran Siwon yg dipenuhi dengan sosok _namja_penyanyi cafe yg sangat manis bernama Kim Yesung membuatnya tidak nyenyak tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Donghae yg terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sang putra mahkota sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Melamunkah?

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Donghae mencoba memanggil Siwon lagi, "Siwon-_ah_?"

"..."

"Choi Siwon?"

"..."

"Yang mulia putra mahkota?"

Mendengus kesal karena tak ada satu pun panggilan Donghae yg dijawab oleh Siwon. Memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri si _namja_yg sedang kasmaran tersebut.

_Pletakk_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat di kepala sang putra mahkota.

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Beraninya kau menjitakku yg merupakan putra mahkota, huh?" seru Siwon yg kesal acara melamunnya diganggu Donghae dengan sebbuah jitakan.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan baik-baik berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku dan lebih memilih melamun. Ini masih pagi apa yg kau lamunkan? Yesung lagi?" balas Donghae.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit khawatir melihat Siwon yg sedikit terlihat pucat. Walaupun Donghae sering melakukan hal-hal seperti menjitak atau membentak Siwon, tapi bagaimanapun Siwon adalah putra mahkota yg harus ia lindungi. Jadi mana mungkin Donghae tidak khawatir saat melihat Siwon pucat dan _gloomy_seperti sekarang?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _hyung_. Setiap aku ingin memejamkan mata, bayangan Yesung selalu berputar dikepalaku. Padahal baru tadi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya," ucap Siwon lirih namun cukup untuk ditangkap gendang telinga Donghae.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai _namja_ dingin itu, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Donghae untuk memastikan perasaan sang putra mahkota.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa ini yg dinamakan cinta," Siwon menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Yg aku tahu, aku selalu ingin didekatnya, ingin bisa melihat wajah manisnya yg terkesan dingin itu, aku ingin mendengar suara indahnya, dan aku juga ingin sekali membuatnya bisa tersenyum, _hyung_," tambah Siwon.

"Yeah. Seorang namja tampan yg merupakan putra mahkota kerajaan elf telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi," Donghae memberi respon terhadap ucapan Siwon yg berakibat kepalanya harus menerima jitakan dari sang putra mahkota yg sedang ia ejek.

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Kau sedang mengejekku, heoh?" seru Siwon tidak terima.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yg sebenarnya, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," ucap Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya yg terkena jitakan.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Suara pintu yg diketuk menginterupsi perdebatan antara Siwon dan Donghae.

"Yang Mulia! Tuan Lee! sarapan sebentar lagi akan siap," seru seorang maid di keluarga Park dari balik pintu.

"Ya, kami akan segera bersiap," balas Donghae pada maid tadi. "Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang dan jernihkan pikiranmu. Akan aku bantu kau untuk bisa dekat dengan Yesung," saran Donghae pada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk lemah kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yg ada di kamar tersebut. Sambil menunggu Siwon mandi, Donghae merapikan kamarnya.

Pagi yg berbeda di kediaman keluarga Park. Jika biasanya hanya akan ada dua namja yg menikmati sarapan, maka hari ini ada empat namja yg duduk mengelilingi meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan bersama. Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae, empat namja yg kini sedang menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Yang Mulia, saya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk Anda," ucap Yoochun mencairkan keheningan.

"Tolong, jangan memanggilku seperti itu paman. Aku ini lebih muda darimu. Paman cukup memanggil namaku saja," Siwon yg risih dipanggil seformal itu oleh Yoochun meminta agar Yoochun bersikap biasa padanya.

"Tapi, Anda tetap putra mahkota dari kerajaan elf," sanggah Yoochun.

"Tapi ini bukan di kerajaan elf, paman. Ini di duniamu. Lagipula Donghae hyung saja memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'yang mulia' saat kami hanya berdua. Jadi ku mohon jangan sungkan padaku, paman. Anggap saja aku ini keponakanmu sendiri," pinta Siwon lagi pada Yoochun untuk bersikap biasa padanya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yg An.. eh..kau inginkan," balas Yoochun yg akhirnya menyerah untuk bersikap formal pada Siwon walau hampir menyebut Siwon dengan sapaan 'Anda'.

"Oh ya. Soal pekerjaan tadi? Apa maksud paman?" tanya Siwon yg teringat ucapan Yoochun di awal tadi.

"Ah iya. Paman sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu selama kau tinggal di dunia manusia," jawab Yoochun.

"Lalu, apa pekerjaanku paman?" tanya Siwon antusias.

"Kau akan bekerja menjadi manager sebuah cafe," jawab Yoochun.

"Cafe?" ulang Siwon dengan nada bertanya.

"Ne. Kebetulan cafe itu milik temanku dan dia sedang membuka cabang lain, karena itu dia memintaku mencari orang yg mau mengurus cafe-nya karena dia sedang sibuk dengan cabang barunya," Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mencermati setiap penjelasan Yoochun.

"Jadi, apa kamu mau mengurus cafe itu? Setidaknya untuk mengisi waktu mu selama tinggal di sini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja paman. Aku pasti akan bosan jika hanya berdiam diri," jawab Siwon antusias. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Siwon. Donghae adalah pendampingnya, bagaimana mungkin Siwon tidak memikirkannya. Jadi jika Siwon bekerja sudah seharusnya Donghae juga bekerja bersamanya kan?

"Donghae bisa ikut bersamamu. Dia bisa menjadi asistenmu," jawab Yoochun.

"Terima kasih, tuan Park," ucap Donghae.

"Jangan sungkan padaku Donghae-_ah_. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti apa yg dilakukan Siwon?" balas Yoochun yg secara tersirat meminta Donghae agar memanggilnya 'paman'.

"Ne, paman," ucap Donghae akhirnya.

"Nah, itu terdengar lebih baik," balas Yoochun.

Acara sarapan pagi di kediaman Park pun terasa lebih hangar dan lebih ceria dengan kehadiran dua makhluk Elf tersebut. Yoochun dan juga Istrinya Junsu begitu menikmati pagi mereka setelah serlama ini merasa kesepian semenjak anak mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar kota. Dan kehadiran Siwon juga Donghae membuat mereka tidak kesepian lagi. Mereka merasa hari-hari mereka akan terasa menyenangkan selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Di sebuah pusat kota, dua orang manusia.. ah, bukan.. lebih tepatnya adalah dua makhluk Elf sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cafe. Mereka memandang aneh dan tidak percaya pada bangunan di depan mereka. Ada rasa terkejut dan senang dalam raut wajah mereka.

"_Hyung_, benar ini cafe tempat kita bekerja?" tanya Siwon pada _namja_di sebelahnya dengan nada tak percaya jika cafe di depannya adalah tempat ia bekerja.

"Aku yakin ini tempatnya," jawab _namja_ di sebelah Siwon yg merupakan pendampingnya, Donghae dengan nada sama tak percayanya.

"Bukankah ini juga tempat Yesung bekerja sebagai penyanyi, _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan nada yg masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Benar,"

"Jadi aku akan bekerja sama dengan Yesung?"

"Benar,"

"Aku juga bisa melihatnya setiap hari?"

"Benar,"

"Dan aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya?"

"Benar,"

"Permisi. Apa yg sedang kalian lakukan di depan cafe ini?" ucap seseorang menginterupsi pikiran Siwon dan Donghae yg terkejut dengan kenyataan jika mereka akan bekerja di cafe tempat Yesung menjadi penyanyi.

Siwon dan Donghae akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan mereka. Menghadapkan wajahnya pada asal suara seseorang yg tadi menyapanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan sesosok _namja_ cantik yg kemarin mereka temui. _Namja_ yg kemarin selalu menempel pada _namja_ _cute_pencuri hati sang putra mahkota kerajaan Elf. Namja yg sepertinya telah mencuri perhatian dari seorang pendamping sang putra mahkota. Dialah Eunhyuk. Namja yg menyapa dua elf itu.

"Kau?" seru Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kau teman Yesung kan?" tambah Siwon antusias.

"Ne. Hmmm.. Kalian yg kemarin mengejar-ngejar Yesung _hyung_ kan?" Eunhyuk sedikit mengingat-ingat kemudian bertanya balik pada dua _namja_ di depannya.

"Ne. Kami.. Atau tepatnya temanku ini yg kemarin ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Yesung-_sshi_," kali ini Donghae yg menjawab sambil menyenggol lengan Siwon. Siwon pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yg dipastikan tidak gatal.

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat tingkah dua _namja_ di depannya. "Jadi, apa kalian ke sini untuk mendekati Yesung _hyung_ lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya kami di sini untuk bekerja," jawab Donghae.

"Bekerja?" seru Eunhyuk. Belum sempat Siwon dan Donghae menjelaskan maksud ucapan Donghae, seorang _namja_ tampan walau usianya sudah lebih setengah abad berseru memanggil nama Siwon.

"Siwon-_sshi_?" seru _namja_ tersebut.

Siwon langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau yg bernama Siwon kan?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ne, saya Siwon," jawab Siwon sopan sambil membungkuk pada _namja_ di depannya.

"Saya Jung Yunho," _namja_ tampan itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk dan akan aku perkenalkan pada semua kariyawan yg ada di sini," tambah Yunho.

Donghae dan Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho yg merupakan pemilik cafe untuk masuk ke dalam cafe.

Di dalam cafe, tampak para kariyawan sedang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Siwon mengamati tiap kariyawan yg ada di sana. Hingga, matanya menangkap sosok namja yg telah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya beberapa hari terakhir. _Namja_ yg mampu membuat putra mahkota Elf rela meninnggalkan kerajaannya. Ya, dia sang _Art of Voice_, Kim Yesung.

Entah apa yg membuat Yesung menoleh, hingga mata _caramel_ tajam nya bertatapan langsung dengan mata _emerald_ lembut milik Siwon. Sejenak kedua nya seoleh tersihir oleh tatapan masing-masing, hingga Yesung memalingkan muka membuat Siwon tersadar dan kembali fokus pada penjelasan Yunho tentang detail cafe tempat Siwon akan bekerja.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini Siwon yg akan menggantikan ku sebagai manager di cafe ini. Ku harap kalian bisa membantunya dengan baik," ucap Yunho mengakhiri acara perkenalan Siwon.

"_Annyeong_, Choi Siwon _imnida_. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Siwon ramah dengan senyum yg melekat di wajah tampannya sambil membungkuk.

Semua kariyawan tampak tertarik dengan manager baru-nya. Ada yg memuji ketampanannya. Ada yg memuji badannya yg kekar. Ada yg memuji senyum malaikat-nya. Hanya ada satu orang yg nampak diam dan seolah tak peduli jika akan ada manager baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si penyanyi cafe Kim Yesung.

Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, Yunho langsung berpamitan untuk mengurus bisnis barunya. Kariyawan pun langsung menuju tempat masing-masing untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, dia juga langsung menuju ruangan barunya.

Sesampainya di ruangan pribadi manager, Siwon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yg ada di ruangan tersebut. Begitupun dengan Donghae, dia duduk di sebelah sang putra mahkota.

"Dia ada di sini _hyung_. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak melihatku," ucap Siwon lirih.

"Eh?" Donghae menengok ke arah Siwon. Dia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan apa-yg-kau-katakan-tadi?

"Yesung. Saat tadi para kariyawan memandangku bahkan beberapa diantaranya terlihat tertarik padaku, tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Dia sama sekali tidak melihatku," tambah Siwon dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri? Tapi juga merasa tak dianggap.

"Kalau begitu, kau buat dia agar melihatmu," balas Donghae sekenanya.

"Eh?" seru Siwon merasa belum menangkap maksud ucapan Donghae, namun sesaat kemudian, dia mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Kau pintar, _hyung_. Jika Yesung tidak mau melihatku, maka akan ku buat dia melihatku, bagaimana pun caranya," tambah Siwon.

Akhirnya, Siwon mulai menyusun rencana untuk mencari perhatian Yesung. Hei! Dia adalah manager dimana Yesung bekerja, jadi itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Siwon.

Yesung kini tengan berdiri di tengah panggung kecil di tengah cafe tempatnya dan Siwon bekerja. Dia terlihat mengatur napas nya sejenak sebelum memulai pertunjukannya, menyanyi. Entah dia sadari atau tidak, namun yg jelas sejak tadi Siwon terus memandangi Yesung dari jauh depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Mata Siwon bagai mesin scan yg mengamati Yesung dengan seksama. Seolah mencari sesuatu yg Siwon pun tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, dia selalu merasa Yesung sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Mengamati Yesung yg kini tengah asyik dengan acara menyanyinya. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah senyuman walau lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringaian tercetak diwajah tampan putra mahkota Elf tersebut. Sebuah rencana terlintas di otak pintar namja tampan itu. Ya, rencana untuk membuat Yesung mau melihatnya.

Siwon keluar dari cafe kemudian meminta seorang anak kecil untuk membeli se-_bucket_ bunga mawar. Dia memesan 4 tangkai bunga mawar merah yg di rangkai bersama 10 tangkai mawar putih yg ditata mengelilingi keempat tangkai mawar merah yg ada di tengah. Dia juga meminta anak tadi untuk memberikan bunga tersebut untuk Yesung. Namun, Siwon berpesan pada anak kecil itu agar tidak memberitahu Yesung jika bunga itu darinya.

.

.

.

Yesung yg sudah selesai bernyanyi kemudian menuruni _stage _dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk di _spot _yg biasa mereka duduki. Namun, sebelum dia sempat mencapai tempat tersaebut seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"_Hyung_!" panggil si anak kecil tersebut.

"Eh?" Yesung menoleh ke arah seorang _namja _kecil dengan pipi tirus dan bibir tipis.

"Ini untukmu _hyung_," ucap si namja kecil itu sambil menyerahkan se-_bucket_ bunga mawar.

"Untukku?" tanya Yesung tidak yakin. Si namja kecil mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya hingga membuat anak itu terlihat sangat imut di mata Yesung.

"Siapa nama mu adik kecil?" tanya Yesung sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja kecil pembawa bunga itu.

"Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun, _hyung_," jawab namja kecil bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk bunganya, ne?" kata Yesung sambil membelai rambut _caramel_ Baeknyun.

"Ne, _hyung_. Pantas saja _hyung_ tampan tadi ingin sekali aku memberikan bunga ini untuk _hyung_, _hyung_ sangat manis, Oooppps," Baekyun menutup mulutnya karena merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu yg tidak seharusnya dia katakan.

"_Hyung_ tampan? Apa maksudmu Baekkie?" tanya Yesung penasaran dengan apa yg dia dengar barusan.

"A- Ani, _hyung_. Aku tadi hanya salah bicara," Yesung masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aku-dengar-apa-yg-kau-katakan-jadi-cepat-katakan-yang-sebenarnya. Namun, Yesung semakin kaget dengan apa yg dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

_Chupp_

Baekhyun mencium pipi kiri Yesung kemudian berlari. "_Hyung_, Kau sangat manis dan suaramu juga sangat indah. Saat aku besar nanti, aku ingin sepertimu!" teriak Baekyun sambil lari meninggalkan Yesung yg terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Yesung tersenyum sangat manis karena kelakuan Baekhyun.

Yesung kemudian melihat bunga yg ada di tangannya dan dia menemukan secarik kertas terselim di antara bunga-bunga itu.

_Bunga paling cantik untuk namja paling manis_

_4 mawar merah melambangkan 4 kata 'I DO LOVE YOU'_

_Dan 10 mawat putih melambangkan 10 janjiku ' mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menjagamu, melindungimu, menghargaimu, mempercayaimu, membuatmu bahaga, membuatmu tersenyum, menghapus air matamu, dan memeprtaruhkan jiwa ragaku untukmu'_

_Ku harap kau menyukainya _

"_Hyung_, kau punya penggemar rahasia ya?" tanya Eunhyuk yg tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Yesung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin orang ini hanya ingin bermain-main denganku," jawab Yesung acuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terlihat dua namja yg sejak tadi mengawasi Yesung. Seorang menertawakan yg lainnya.

"Wow, anak itu sudah mencuri ciuman dari pujaan hatimu," ledek Donghae pada Siwon yg hanya diam. "Harusnya kau tadi yg memberikan bunga itu langsung lalu curi ciuman darinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon kalah dengan anak kecil dalam mendekati seorang _namja_?" dan tawa Donghae benar-benar meledak. Sedang yg ditertawakan masih diam. Terkejut? Senang? Penasaran? Semua itu ada di pikitan _namja_ tampan Choi itu.

"Dia tersenyum," ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tawa Donghae seketika beerhenti lalu menatap Siwon, tak mengerti dengan ucapan _namja_ kekar itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia tersenyum sangat tulus pada anak kecil tadi _hyung_. Dia tak bersikap dingin seperti sikap yg ia tunjukan padaku. Itu artinya, dia tidak benar-benar _namja_ dingin. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia _namja_ yg sangat baik dan manis pastinya," seru Siwon antusias.

"Lalu?" Donghae masih belum mengerti maksud Siwon.

"Aku akan lakukan hal-hal lain yg akan membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini lagi. Akan ku buat dia tersenyum," jawab Siwon tegas.

Siwon benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Hampir setiap hari, dia selalu meminta Baekhyun untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk Yesung setelah dia tampil di cafe. Baekhyun merasa tidak keberatan karena dia terlihat mengagumi Yesung dan selalu berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali seperti Yesung jika dia besar nanti. Sedangkan Yesung, dia terlihat selalu tersenyum tiap kali Baekhyun datang dan memberinya hadiah.

Awalnya Yesung sangat penasaran dengan siapa pengirim bunga mawar di hari pertama kali dia bertemu Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya sekarang dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yg sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Dia justru akan sangat berterima kasih pada pengirim hadiah-hadiah tersebut jika dia bertemu nanti.

"_Hyung_, ini untukmu," ucap Baekhyun saat Yesung sudah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya sambil memberikan sebuah boneka kura-kura pada yesung.

"Kau datang lagi Baekkie?" tanya Yesung sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ne. _Hyung_ tampan selalu memintaku memberikan hadiah-hadiah untuk _hyung_. Dia bilang, dia sangat menyukai Yesung _hyung_ yg bernyanyi dan dia juga sangat menyukai Yesung _hyung_ yg tersenyum padaku," jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Aku saja sangat menyukai Yesung _hyung_ yg menyanyi dengan sangat baik," jawab Baekhyun. Yesung terkekeh dengan tingkah Baekhyun yg sangat menggemaskan.

"Owh, ya. _Hyung_ tampan juga memintaku untuk mengatakan pada Yesung _hyung_ bahwa dia ingin Yesung _hyung_ selalu tersenyum. Dia tidak suka melihat yesung _hyung_ yg bersikap dingin. Lalu, dia juga bilang kalau Yesung _hyung_sangat manis saat tersenyum," tambah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah dia bicara begitu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. 'Apa benar aku akan terlihat manis saat tersenyum? Apa aku terlihat menakutkan saat bersikap dingin?' pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Iya. _Hyung_ tampan bicara begitu pada ku," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk imut.

"Owh ya. Seperti apa 'hyung tampan' itu?" tanya Yesung yg sangat penasaran dengan 'hyung tampan' yg sering diceritakan Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat tampan. Dia tinggi dan senyumnya seperti senyum malaikat," jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekkie _hyung_!" teriak seorang anak kecil yg terlihat sebaya dengan Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Yesung dan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada anak kecil yg lebih tinggi darinya yg tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu. Ayo kembali ke toko," omel si namja kecil yg dipanggil Yeollie itu. "Eh? _Hyung_yg namanya Yesung?" tanya Yeollie, yg punya nama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku Yesung. Dari mana kau tahu aku?" tanya Yesung pada Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ tampan sering mengunjungi kedai kami dan menceritakan tentang Yesung _hyung_. Ternyata benar kata _hyung_ tampan. Yesung _hyung_ sangat manis saat tersenyum. _Hyung_ tampan pernah berjanji akan membuat Yesung _hyung_ terus tersenyum seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar. "Aku juga berjanji sesuatu pada _hyung_ tampan," tambah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Yesung yg penasaran dengan janji Chanyeol pada 'hyung tampan' misterius itu.

"Aku berjanji akan terus membuat Baekkie _hyung_ tersenyum manis semanis senyuman Yesung _hyung_," jawab Chanyeol sambil berbisik di telinga Yesung agar Baekhyun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Yesung sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu sudah punya pikiran seperti itu?

"Apa yg kalian bicarakan? Kenapa hanya berbisik?" tanya Baekkie sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Namun, hal itu justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Yesung dan Chanyeol.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Baekkie _hyung_. Sudah ayo kita kembali ke kedai," Balas Chnyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan cafe. "Yesung _hyung_, sampai jumpa lagi," tambah Chanyeol sebelum dia dan Baekhyun benar-benar melangkah pergi.

"Hyung tampan? Setampan apa dia sampai kedua anak itu begitu menyukainya?" gumam Yesung.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yg mereka sewa. Yesung kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah meja kecil dan meletakkan boneka kura-kura yg ia dapat dari Baekhyun. Di meja itulah dia meletakan semua hadiah-hadiah dari 'hyung tampan' yg sering dibicarakan Baekhyun. Ada gelang, mawar, kalung, cincin, boneka anjing, dan kali ini dia mendapat boneka kura-kura.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sebuah senyuman manis terukir indah di wajah imut sang penyanyi. Senyum yg jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang. Eunhyuk yg tidak sengaja melihat moment langka itu langsung mendekati Yesung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk yg sudah berada di samping Yesung.

"Aku hanya mengingat tingkah Baekhyun tadi dan sedikit penasaran dengan namja yg disebut 'hyung tampan' pengirim semua benda ini," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yg akhirnya Eunhyuk lihat lagi setelah sekian lama. Ya, bahkan di depan Eunhyuk, Yesung jarang tersenyum dan ini adalah kali pertama Yesung bisa senyum setulus itu.

"Lihat boneka kura-kura ini sangat lucu bukan?" tanya Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Iya, sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa orag yg telah mengirim hadiah itu untukmu _hyung_. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya," Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?" tanya Yesung penasaran dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk.

"Karena dia sudah memberimu hadiah dan membuatmu bertemu Baekhyun hinggu Yesung hyung bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang. Sejak kejadian 2 tahun yg lalu Yesung _hyung_ tidak pernah bisa senyum setulus ini. Aku berhutang padanya karena telah mengembalikan senyum mu," jawab Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Yesung terdiam karena ucapan Eunhyuk.

Ya, semenjak pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, Yesung seolah mendapatkan cahaya baru. Dia menjadi lebih riang dan lebih sering mengumbar senyum tulus. Kehadiran Baekhyun telah mencairkan hati Yesung yang beku setelah dua tahun. Baekhyun telah mengisi sesuatu yg hilang dalam diri Yesung. Itu kenapa Eunhyuk sangat berterima kasih pada namja pemberi hadiah itu. Karena hadiah terindah yg di dapat Yesung justru adalah kehadiran namja kecil Baekhyun itu.

"Begitu ya?" Apa aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Yesung lirih.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ tidak merepotkanku. Aku ini terlahir memang untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Dan aku senang _hyung_ tersenyum lagi sejak peristiwa 2 tahun lalu," jawab Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Yesung. Dia tahu Yesung tidak baik setelah pembicaraan ini. Dia ingin memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk Yesung agar dia tidak muram lagi.

"Hyung, aku akan mencari tahu siapa pengirim benda-benda itu," seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Yesung membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku akan mengawasi kedai Baekhyun, bagaimana?" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kau memang pintar Eunhyuk-ah," puji Yesung.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya, seedangkan Donghae duduk di sofa yg ada di kamar tersebut. Raut kelelahan jelas terlihat di wajah kedua Elf itu. Bekerja di cafe membuat mereka merasakan bagaimana lelahnya manusia biasa bekerja. Selama ini, di kerajaan elf, mereka akan dilayani oleh para pelayan yg ada. Sekarang? Mereka harus bekerja layaknya para elf yg bukan bangsawan seperti mereka.

Siwon dan Donghae sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, Siwon terlihat tersenyum dengan masih memejamkan matanya. Lama-kelamaan senyuman itu menjadi kekehan kecil yg cukup mengusik Donghae. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Donghae penasaran dengan apa yg dilakukan atau dipikirkan namja tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa Siwon-ah?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengingat Yesung saat bertemu dua anak kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda," jawab Siwon dengan masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Sudah hampir satu minggu kau selalu mengiriminya hadiah-hadiah lewat Baekhyun," tanya Donghae lagi. Ya, Siwon lah yg selama ini meminta Bekhyun untuk mengirim hadiah-hadiah untuk Yesung. "Kau tidak ingin menunjukan padanya kalau kau lah namja yg mengiriminya hadiah?" tambah Donghae.

"Aku ingin dia tahu dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko kalau dia tahu dan dia semakin tidak menyukaiku. Cukup dengan bisa melihat senyumnya setiap hari sudah membuatku senang," jawab Siwon yg sudah duduk di sofa disebelah Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar gila karena namja itu Yang mulia putra mahkota," ledek Donghae.

"Yak! Lee Donghae beraninya kau meledek seorang putra mahkota. Kau ingin di gantung, eoh?" seru Siwon menanggapi ledekan Donghae.

"Sayangnya, putra mahkota tak akan bisa tanpa pendamping setianya," balas Donghae sambil terkekeh meledek.

"Terserah kau saja _hyung_. Aku lelah ingin istirahat," seru Siwon yg kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ranjang kemudian membaringgkan tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae. Kesal?

Keesoka harinya, seperti biasa sebelum berangkat ke cafe Siwon dan Donghae akan ke kedai Baekhyun untuk menitipkan hadiah yg akan diberikan pada Yesung. Siwon menggendong seekor anak anjing berwarna coklat-hitam yg sangat lucu untuk ia berikan pada Yesung.

"Hyung tampan!" seru Baekhyun saat ia melihat kedatagan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Hai Baekkie. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku baik, _hyung_," jawab namja kecil itu. "Wach, hyung anak anjing nya lucu sekali," puji _Namja_ berjuluk Bacon itu saat melihat anak anjing yg dibawa Siwon. " Apa ini untuk Yesungg hyung juga?" tanya Baehyun selanjutnya.

"Iya benar. Kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan anjing ini untuknya kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat senang setiap kali bertemu dengan Yesung _hyung_. Dia sangat baik dan manis," jawab Baekkie.

"Kau juga sangat manis Baekkie," puji Siwon sambil mencubit pipi tirus Baekkie.

"Siwon _hyung_, jangan cubit-cubit Baekkie _hyung_ ku," seru satu anak kecil lagi, Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Siwon dan Baekhyun kemudian membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari Siwon. Kelakuan sepasang anak kecil itu membuat dua elf yg ada di situ terkekeh.

"Jadi kau yg selama ini mengirimiku hadiah?" sebuah suara baritone langsung menghentikan tawa Siwon dan Donghae. Dua elf itu berbalik ke sumber suara dan menemukan Yesung dan Eunhyuk yg menatap kaget padanya.

"Yesung," gumam Siwon lirih.

Yesung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ada rasa senang, sakit, sedih, dan lega bercampur aduk di benaknya. Dia senang karena tahu siap pengagum rahasianya, tapi dia juka sedih dan sakit karena merasa ada kesalahan di sini. Yesung bingung. Dia kahirnya meninggalkan kedai Baekhyun begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Siwon tahu jika ada kemungkinan akan berakhir seperti ini jika Yesung tahu akan dirinya. Dia hanya menatap kepergian Yesung dengan sedikit luka di hatinya. Tidak adakah harapan untuknya mendapatkan _namja_ manis itu? Atau hanya sekedar dekat dengannya? Apa kekurangan atau kesalahannya hingga Yesung seolah sangat membencinya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yg ada di benak Siwon dan hanya Yesung yg tahu jawabannya.

END/TBC

Huff akhirnya jadi juga. #lap keringat

Aku gag jamin pada suka chap ini..  
Chap ini cuma mau menggambarkan kalau Yesung bukan namja dingin. Dia hanya memiliki suatu alasan kenapa dia bersikap dingin.

Ini juga chap untuk mengenalkan Baekyeol couple.

Choi Kira


	5. Chapter 5

Subtitle : The Reason

Pairing : Yewon, Slight| Eunhae| 2Min| Onkey | secret guest star

Genre : fantasy #yg lainnya tentuin sendiri aja dech

Warning : boys love, alur lambat

Summary : apa jadinya jika putra mahkota kerajaan ELF jatuh cinta pada putra mahkota kerajaan DEMON?

A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dri trilogy lagunya Ne-Yo dan karakter2 nya banyak terinspirasi dari film The Lord of The Ring, Harry Potter, Romeo Juliette, The Chronicle of Narnia, dan Constantine.

Happy Reading^^

"_Hyung_, ayo temani aku ke laut," pinta seorang _namja_ usia 13 tahun pada Yesung.

"Aku lelah, Suho-_ah_. Kau minta Key saja untuk menemanimu," balas Yesung yg baru saja pulang dari berkeliling negeri Demon untuk melihat rakyatnya.

"Key _hyung_ kan lebih suka dengan semua pernak pernik bodoh itu dan juga pakaiannya dari pada aku," seru Suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Kim Suho adalah adik dari Yesung. Ia putra ketiga dari raja Demon.

"Kalau Yesung _hyung_ tidak mau menemaniku, aku akan pergi sendiri," ancam Suho sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung menghela napasnya. Tsk.. Selalu saja ngambek kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Baiklah, kau yg menang. Kita ke laut sekarang," Yesung tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Suho jika adik manis nya itu sudak mengancamnya. Yesung sangat menyayangi Suho. Jadi dia akan lakukan apapun untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Benar _hyung_?" tanya Suho antusias. Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Yesungie _hyung_, _saranghaeyo_. _Hyung_ yg terbaik," Seru Suho sambil memeluk Yesung erat. Sangat senang karena permintaannya di kabulkan?

.

.

.

"Suho-_ah_, jangan berenang terlalu jauh!" seru Yesung saat Suho mulai berenang menjauh dari bibir pantai. Suho sangat menyukai tempat yg penuh dengan air, karena itu dia senang pergi ke pantai, sungai atau danau. Pantai yg ia kunjungi sekarang adalah tempat _favorite_ pangeran termuda itu.

Di pojokan pantai terdapat muara sungai yg airnya tenang. Karena itu Suho senang berenang di muara tersebut. Yesung sering menemani Suho ke tempat itu. Yesung yg tak bisa berenang hanya dapat duduk di tepi pantai sambil mengamati adiknya.

"_Hyung_, lihat apa yg kutemukan!" seru Suho dan mulai keluar dari air sambil membawa seekor kura-kura kecil.

"Suho-_ah_, dari mana kau dapatkan kura-kura ini?" tanya Yesung antusias. Bukan hal baru lagi jika putra mahkota Demon itu sangat menyukai kura-kura.

"Aku menemukannya sedang berenang," jawab si _guardian_ kecil itu. "Kau suka, _hyung_?" tanya penyuka air itu.

"_Ne_. Aku sangat menyukainya. Bisa kah kita membawanya pulang?" pinta Yesung.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_. Kura-kura ini masih kecil. _Hyung_ tidak boleh membawanya pulang." larang Suho. Yesung langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi kecewa.

"Lain kali akan ku carikan yg besar untuk Yesung _hyung_," Suho tidak akan tega _hyung_ kesayangannya kecewa seperti itu.

"Benar?" seru Yesung antusias.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, _hyung_ harus mau setiap kali aku memintamu ke tempat ini, bagaimana?" Suho mengajukan syarat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu menemanimu ke pantai," balas Yesung. Suho langsung loncat-loncat senang saat _hyung_ kesayangannya bersedia menyanggupi syarat yg ia ajukan. Padahal tanpa diminta pun Suho pasti akan mencarikan Yesung kura-kura.

.

.

.

"Yesungie _hyung_, ayo kita ke laut," ajak Suho manja. Dia sekarang berada di kamar Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung masih bergelut dengan mimpinya.

"_Hyung_, _ireona_. Ayo temani aku ke laut," seru Suho sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan badan sang putra mahkota.

"Eughh, Suho-_ah_, ini masih pagi, nanti saja ya?" balas Yesung yg terdengar seperti gumaman karena ia masih dalam keadaan tidur dan terjaga.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya sekarang! Ayo _hyung_ bangun," Suho menarik-narik tangan Yesung agar si kakak mau bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Ia, ia baiklah, kita pergi," kata Yesung akhirnya menyerah pada si penyuka air itu.

.

.

.

Suho dan Yesung berjalan sambil bercanda gurau saat pergi ke Pantai. Kemudian, saat hampir mencapai pantai Suho melihat seseorang yg terlihat seperti bangsa Elf mengambil sesuatu dari dalam muara sungai tempat Suho biasa berenang. Pangeran muda itu langsung membelalakan matanya dan berlari menuju Elf tersebut.

"Suho-_ah_! Jangan lari! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yesung yg heran dengan kelakuan adiknya. Suho tak merespon. Dia tetap berlari ingin mencegah Elf tersebut mengambil kura-kura dari muara sungai. Ya, Elf itu mengambil seekor kura-kura yg sudah ditangkap Suho kemarin.

Namun, sebelum mencapai muara, Elf itu terlanjur menaiki sebuah perahu dan berlayar menuju laut. "BERHENTI! JANGAN AMBIL KURA-KURA KU!" teriak Suho. Sayangnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Suho yg meminta mereka berhenti. Suho tanpa pikir panjang langsung loncat ke laut dan berenang mengejar perahu milik Elf itu.

"Suho! Apa yg kau lakukan? Kembali ke sini!" teriak Yesung panik yg melihat adiknya berenang ke laut. Dia berlari mengejar sang _maknae_. Namun, saat mencapai bibir pantai, dia berhenti. Yesung tidak bisa berenang. Dia takut air. Yesung terus berteriak meminta Suho untuk kembali , tapi _maknae_ keluarga raja itu telah berenang terlalu jauh.

Yesung meminta bantuan pada prajurit-prajurit yg ada di dekat pantai untuk mengejar Suho. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka kembali dan membawa Suho dalam keadaan kritis. Dia kelelahan berenang. Yesung langsung memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membawa Suho kembali ke istana.

"Suho-_ah_, bangun," seru Yesung terus menerus pada sang adik selama perjalanan dari pantai ke istana. Sesampainya di istana dia langsung membawa Suho ke puri pangeran termuda itu.

"Cepat panggil tabib, CEPAT!" teriak Yesung. Dia sangat mencemaskan sang adik. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ye-Yesung-ie hy-_hyung_," panggil Suho lirih saat dia membuka matanya.

"Suho-_ah_, hiks.. Suho-_ah_, kau sadar? Tunggu sebentar _ne_? Hiks.. Tabib akan segera datang," ucap Yesung sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Hy-_Hyung_, mi-_mianhae_, kura-kura un-tuk ha-diah ulang ta-hunmu diambil o-leh para elf i-tu. Se-lamat u-lang tahun hy-_hyung_, _Saranghae_ Yesungie Hy-_hyung_," kata Suho untuk terakhir kali nya sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhir. Yesung membelalakan matanya.

"Suho-_ah_?" panggil Yesung sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suho yg sudah tak bernyawa.

"Suho-_ah_? Suho bangun. Ini tidak lucu. Jangan bercanda padaku. Suho bangun,"

"SUHO...!" Yesung terjaga dari mimpinya dengan napas yg tersenggal-senggal. Beberapa saat kemudian, air mata mulai turun dari mata _onyx_ tajamnya.

"_Hyung_? _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Dia masuk ke kamar Yesung saat mendengar Yesung berteriak.

"Suho, hiks.. Suho-_ah_, hiks..," rancau Yesung sambil mendekap lututnya sendiri. Eunhyuk terdiam. Mendengar nama Suho yg terucap dari bibir _plump_ sang putra mahkota Demon sudh cukup membuatnya mengerti jika Yesung bermimpi tentang kematian adik kesayangannya. Memang tidak mudah bagi Yesung menerima kematian adik kesayangannya itu. Pendamping putra mahkota itu sudah terbiasa menghadapi Yesung yg akan menangis hingga lelah saat dia bermimpi tentang adik kesayangannya yg telah tiada. Jadi, dia hanya memeluk Yesung dan membiarkan putra mahkota itu menangis sepuasnya.

Beberapa hari semenjak Yesung mimpi tentang adiknya, ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Jika biasanya dia memasang tampang dingin, maka kali ini ekspresi kesedihan dan kerinduan lah yg mendominasi. Kesedihan dan kerinduan yg diakibatkan oleh kematian pangeran termuda. Bahkan, Eunhyuk sering mendapati Yesung menangis di kamarnya sambil memanggil nama Suho.

Sejak hari itu juga, Yesung sering datang ke pantai tempat ia dan Suho biasa bermain. Dia hanya duduk di tepi pantai dengan tatapan kosong yg mengarah ke muara sungai tepat sang adik biasa berenang. Sesekali Yesung tersenyum tiap dia seolah melihat bayangan adiknya sedang berenang dan menangkap ikan-ikan kecil atau kura-kura yg ada di sana.

"Suho-_ah_, _bogoshippo_," ucap Yesung lirih. Sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajah Yesung berubah menjadi ekspresi kemarahan saat ia seolah melihat kembali hari dimana Suho meninggal. Tiba-tiba Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali ke rumah sewaannya.

"_Hyung_ kau sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung yg baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Ne. Eunhyuk-_ah_, cepat bersiap-siap kita akan ke cafe hari ini," seru Yesung datar. Eunhyuk tersentak, Yesung tidak pernah bicara datar padanya bahkan saat Yesung terpuruk karena kematian Suho. _'Ada yg tidak beres dengan Yesung hyung'_ pikir Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin akan bernyanyi lagi di cafe itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia dan Yesung dalam perjalanan ke cafe biasanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat siap untuk kembali ke tempat itu," jawab Yesung dengan seringaian di bibir _plump_-nya. "Persiapkan dirimu Hyuk-_ah_, karena kita akan bermain-main sekarang," tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bermain-main _hyung_?" tanya pendamping putra mahkota itu.

"Kau tidak lupa apa tujuan kita ke dunia manusia kan? Karena kita akan memulai misi kita sekarang," jawab Yesung.

"_Hyung_ sudah tau siapa target kita?" Eunhyuk memang tahu misi mereka ke dunia manusia, tapi dia tidak tahu alasan dan siapa yg akan menjadi target mereka atau lebih tepatnya, target Yesung.

"Choi Siwon. Dia lah target kita, akan ku buat dia membayar apa yg dilakukan para Elf itu pada adikku," ada nada kemarahan dalam setiap kata yg terlontar dari bibir putra mahkota Demon tersebut. Sejak kematian sang pangeran termuda, Yesung sangat membenci Elf. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Elf lah pembunuh adik kesayangannya.

"Dari mana _hyung_ tahu jika Siwon adalah Elf? Aku tidak pernah merasakan aura Elf padanya ataupun pada temannya itu," Selama di dunia manusia, Siwon memang menyembunyikan aura Elf-nya. Jadi tidak heran jika Hyuk tidak bisa merasakan aura Siwon maupun Donghae.

"Kau lupa kalau aku punya penglihatan yg tajam?" bukannya menjawab, Yesung justru bertanya balik pada pendampingnya.

"Lalu, apa yg akan _hyung_ lakukan?"

"Hanya membuat kutukan itu menjadi kenyataan," jawab Yesung sambil menyeringai. Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya, Hyuk mulai menyukai Siwon yg mampu membuat Yesung tersenyum. Dia sempat berpikir jika Siwon adalah namja yg akan mampu membahagiakan Yesung. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Kerajaan Elf dan kerajaan Demon memiliki dendam pribadi yg harus melibatkan kedua putra mahkota dari masing-maing kerajaan.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk benar-benar pegi ke cafe hari itu. Namun, sebelum mencapai cafe Yesung melakukan hal yg menurut Eunhyuk aneh. Yesung mendekati seorang manusia dan merayunya. Bukan hal yg sulit bagi penerus tahta kerajaan Demon itu untuk mendekati seorang manusia karena itulah salah satu kekuatan yg ia miliki sejak lahir.

Ya, setiap keturunan Raja entah itu Elf atau Demon, ia akan mewarisi suatu kekuatan. Dalam hal ini, Yesung memiliki banyak kekuatan, mata tajamnya, wajah manisnya, dan juga suaranya. Dengan matanya, dia bisa mengenasi seseorang dari jarak yg jauh, walaupun kekuatan matanya masih jauh di bawah adiknya, Key. Suara Yesung mampu ia gunakan untuk membuat siapapun yg mendengarnya akan hancur. Selain itu, suaranya juga mampu ia gunakan untuk mengubah pikiran seseorang. Bukankah dia benar-benar hebat?

"Ach, maaf tuan saya tidak sengaja," ucap Yesung meminta maaf pada seorang _namja_ yg sebenarnya sengaja ia tabrak.

"KAU PUNY.." teriak _namja_ itu kemudian terhenti saat melihat Yesung. Terpesona? Ya, dia terpesona oleh seorang Kim Yesung.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja," Yesung yg masih setia memasang muka memelas yg palsu. _Namja_ itu pun menjadi luluh. Dia terjerat pesona sang Demon. Setelah itu, mereka saling berkenalan dan tanpa rasa sungkan Yesung mengundang _namja_ itu untuk melihat _performance_-nya. Tanpa ragu, _namja_ itu pun mengiyakan ajakan Yesung. Siapa yg mampu menolak _namja_ semanis Yesung?

Yesung bahkan tak sungkan untuk bergelayut manja pada _namja_ yg baru ia temui. Bagaimana reaksi _namja_ itu? Tentu saja dia senang Yesung bersikap begitu padanya. Bukankah dia sedang terjerat pesona Kim Yesung?

Kelakuan Yesung semakin nekat saat ia sampai di cafe. Dia berani mencium pipi si _namja_ sebelum _perform_. Tidakkah ia tahu, ada seorang _namja_ tampan yg melihat apa yg ia lakukan dengan tatapan kecewa? Choi Siwon, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kesakitan.

Siwon memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah gontai. Seluruh badannya terasa lemah. Dia sakit. Namun, bukan karena badannya, sama sekali bukan. Di sini, di dada kirinya, di hatinya lah yg sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat orang yg kau cintai yg selalu menolakmu dan sekarang malah bermesraan dengan orang lain dihadapanmu.

"Kenapa? Yesung belum datang lagi?" tanya Donghae yg melihat Siwon memasuki ruangan dengan lesu. Ya, selama Yesung dalam keterpurukan karena mengingat kematian adiknya, Siwon selalu menunggunya di cafe. Berharap _namja_ manis itu datang dan kembali bernyanyi. Kembali mengalunkan nada-nada yg terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

"Dia sudah datang, _hyung_," lirih Siwon dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa bersebelahan dengan Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa tampangmu masih lesu seperti itu?" tanya pendamping putra mahkota Elf itu.

"Dia datang dengan seorang _namja_. Mereka terlihat sedang berkencan," jawab Siwon lirih.

"Pantas saja Yesung menolakmu mentahh-mentah, ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih,"

komentar Donghae. Siwon memberikan _death_ _glare_ nya pada pendampingnya itu. Tak sadarkah jika calon raja nya itu sedang patah hati?

"Tidak sampai harus kau perjelas seperti itu _hyung_," seru Siwon kesal.

Waktunya Yesung untuk bernyanyi. Siwon keluar dari ruangannya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya bernyanyi. Walaupun hatinya masih sakit menerima kenyataan jika Yesung telah bersama _namja_ lain. Namun, dia sangat merindukan suara indah sang _Art of Voice_.

Seperti biasa suara Yesung yg menggema di seluruh penjuru cafe mampu membuat setiap orang terpesona dan hanyut dalam lagu. Begitu juga Siwon, mendengar suara Yesung yg indah sedikit meredakan sakit hatinya. _'Setidaknya aku tahu kau baik-baik saja,'_ pikir Siwon dalam hati. Penampilan Yesung berakhir dengan baik, setiap orang bertepuk tangan untuk Yesung termasuk Siwon. Namun, mata sang Elf langsung membelalak saat ia melihat Yesung menghampiri _namja _yg tadi bersamanya dan langsung mencium sang _namja_ tepat di bibir.

Yesung seolah tak peduli tatapan atau sorakan pengunjung cafe yg melihat adegan ciumannya. Dia justru terlihat menikmati setiap lumatan-lumatan dari sang _namja _walaupun dia tidak memejamkan matanya. Mata Yesung justru melirik ke arah Siwon. Seringaian tercipta di antara ciumannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Siwon dengan wajah yg terluka. _'Ini baru permulaan Choi Siwon,'_ pikir Yesung dalam hati.

Benar. Hari itu hanyalah permulaan kerena di hari-hari berikutnya Yesung selalu datang ke cafe bersama seorang _namja_. Tak masalah mungkin jika _namja_ yg dibawa oleh sang Demon adalah namja yg sama. Masalahnya adalah Yesung menbawa _namja_ yg berbeda-beda di setiap harinya. Hal itu membuat Siwon merasa sangat sakit. Apalagi suguhan adegan ciuman selalu Yesung pertontonkan di setiap akhir _perform_-nya. Yesung terlihat memerankan tokoh _player_ di sini.

_'Seperti ini kah kau yg sebenarnya Kim Yesung?'_ pikir Siwon. Dia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap Yesung. Yesung yg ia kenal saat pertama kali bertemu adalah _namja_ yg tidak mau didekati dan terkesan dingin. Tapi apa sekarang? Yesung si _player_ yg setiap hari berganti pasangan? Dimana Yesung yg selalu menghindari setiap _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yg ingin mendekatinya?

Sikap namja Kim itu benar-benar telah membuat seorang Choi Siwon frustasi.

Donghae merasa kasian dengan Siwon. Ya, namja Choi itu sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka bersama dari kecil. Pemuda Lee itu tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon yg kacau karena seorang _namja_ manis bernama Kim Yesung.

Pendamping putra mahkola Elf itu bertekat akan membantu Siwon. Namun, bagaimana caranya? Apa yg bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Siwon? Ach, mencari tahu apa yg terjadi dengan Yesung sebenarnya. Ya, dengan cara itu, ia bisa tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi _namja_ manis bermarga Kim itu. Namun, bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang Yesung? Sedangkan Yesung seolah tak tersentuh sama sekali olahnya. Berpikir Lee Donghae, berpikir. Bingo! Eunhyuk. _Namja_ cantik yg selalu ada di dekat Yesung. Ia pasti tahu apa yg terjadi dengan Yesung.

Keberuntungan sepertinya sedang memihak pada seorang Lee Donghae. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk mencari Eunhyuk, ternyata yg dicari sedang berjalan dengan jarak yg tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Donghae pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa menyusul sang pendamping putra mahkota Demon tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-sshi!" teriak Donghae mencoba menghentikan langkah _namja_ cantik di depannya. Berhasil! _Namja_ cantik itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hosh,. Kau masih..hosh..ingat..hosh aku kan?" tanya Donghae dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau? Ach, teman _namja_ yg selalu mengejar-ngejar Yesung _hyung_ kan?" Eunhyuk mencoba menebak.

"Benar," senyum Donghae mengembang. Senangkah saat _namja_ cantik itu mengingatnya?

"Lalu, apa yg kau inginkan dariku?" tanya si _namja_ cantik _to the point_. Sebenarnya pendamping putra mahkota Demon itu khawatir. Ya, dia khawatir jika Yesung sampai tahu dia berbicara pada Donghae yg ia ketahui adalah Elf. Yesung akan marah padanya jika sampai tahu kejadian ini. Namun, dia juga penasaran dengan tujuan _namja_ di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, bolehkah?" ucap sang _namja_ tampan. "Tapi tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat? Setidaknya mengobrol dengan duduk lebih baik kan?" usul Donghae.

Di sini lah kedua pendamping itu, si salah satu bangku sebuah cafe. Namun, bukannya saling mengobrol, mereka justru saling diam. Donghae yg tadinya ingin membicarakan Siwon dan Yesung justru terlihat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Jantungnya yg tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Sedang _namja_ cantik di depannya juga merasaan hal yg sama dan juga rasa khawatir jika ia kepergok oleh Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_," "Donghae-_sshi_," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yg ingin kau bicarakan pada ku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ach, iya. Ehm.. ini tenang Yesung," Jawab Donghae yg sudah mulai ingat tujuan awalnya mengajak _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yesung _hyung_? Memang ada urusan apa kau ingin membicarakan Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Perubahan sikap Yesung akhir-akhir ini dan yg terpenting kenapa Yesung seolah membenci Siwon? Dia selalu bersama berganti-ganti pasangan, tapi kenapa ia tak mau didekati bahkan sekedar berkenalan dengan Siwon," seru Donghae.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan temanmu itu ya? Sampai-sampai kau menemuiku hanya untuk membahas hal ini," bukan menjawab, _namja_ cantik bermarga Lee ini justru balik bertanya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu jawabannya. Mereka di posisi yg sama bukan? Pendamping seorang putra mahkota. Tentu saja ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan seorang Lee Donghae karena ia juga akan melakukan hal yg sama jika ia di posisi Donghae. Yesung sudah seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk sang putra mahkota Demon.

"Siwon sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terluka setiap kali ia melihat tingkah Yesung yg sekarang," jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi, dia memaklumi kemarahan Yesung yg membuat _namja_manis itu merubah sikapnya. Di sisi lain, dia juga tidak suka sang putra mahkota menjadi seperti sekarang, berganti pasangan setiap hari. Namun, tidak mungkin juga Eunhyuk membeberkan penyebab yg sebenarnya. Bukankah Yesung dan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae dan Siwon sama-sama sedang menyamar? Jika ia menceritakan yg sebenarnya, bukankah itu artinya ia membuka kedoknya sendiri?

"Siwon mengingatkan Yesung _hyung_ dengan orang yg telah menyebabkan adiknya mmeninggal," ucap Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Donghae terkejut. Bagi _namja_ tampan itu, alasan Yesung sama sekali tak beralasan.

"Aku tahu, mungkin bagi mu alasan Yesung _hyung_ sama sekali tak masuk akal, tapi itulah yg terjadi. Yesung _hyung_ sangat menyayangi adiknya dan kematian adiknya adalah hal paling buruk dalam hidup Yesung _hyung_. Jadi setiap ia melihat Siwon, dia selalu teringat kematian adiknya," seolah tahu apa yg dipikirkan _namja_ tampan di hadapannya itu, Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu," Donghae terlihat sedang mencoba memahami alasan Yesung.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ijin Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yg akan _namja _cantik itu tayakan padanya.

"Apa Siwon benar-benar menyukai Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung tanpa menunggu ijin _namja _tampan di depannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Siwon seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya Yesung yg bisa membuatnya tersenyum, terluka, kacau dalam waktu yg hampir bersamaan. Jadi ku rasa Siwon benar-benar menyukai,. Ach bukan lebih tepatnya Siwon sudah jatuh cinta pada Yesung," _dan ku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu_, lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

Di lain tempat, Seorang _namja_ tampan, tinggi dan kekar sedang diam-diam mengikuti seorang _namja_ manis. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir sang _namja_ tampan saat matanya menangkap sosok manis di depannya tengah menghampiri seorang _namja_ kecil bernama Baekhyun. Mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Walau hatinya ingin sekali mendekat, tapi ia takut akan merusak pemandangan langka di depannya. Pemandangan dimana _namja_ manis yg telah mengisi relung hatinya tengah tersenyum tulus. Ya, Yesung, si _namja_ manis itu tersenyum saat Baekhyun memberinya seekor anjing. Anjing dari Siwon.

Tidak apa. Walaupun hanya dari jauh, asal ia bisa melihat senyum tulus _namja_ manis bermarga Kim itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengobati lukanya saat nanti ia kembali ke cafe dan melihat namja Kim itu bercumbu dengan namja lain. _'Paling tidak, hanya aku lah namja yg bisa melihatmu tersenyum setulus itu. Bukan namja-namja yg selama ini bersama mu,'_ batin Siwon.

.

.

.

Yesung, si _namja_ manis terlihat begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan _namja_ Byun kecil imut Baekhyun membuatnya seolah tengah bermain dengan Suho, adiknya. Kehadiran _namja_ kecil itu telah membuatnya merasa jika adiknya masih ada. Masih di sini. Bersamanya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, apa kau mau menemaniku ke pantai?" tanya Yesung pada Baekhyun yg sedang bermain dengan anjing kecil tadi yg diberi nama kkoming.

"Pantai? Aku mau _hyung_," jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_, kita pergi," ajak Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Sepanjang hari itu, Yesung dan Baekhyun bermain-main di pantai. Saling bercanda, kejar-kejaran, bermain air, dan balap lari bersama kkoming. Selama itu juga Siwon terus mengamati mareka dari jauh. Segitu besarkah cintanya pada Yesung, hingga rela menjadi _stalker_? tentu saja. Bukankah dia rela pergi dari kerajaannya hanya untuk mendekati _namja _manis itu? Putra mahkota Elf yg dibutakan oleh cinta.

"_Hyung _tampan!" teriakan _namja _Byun kecil itu sontak membuat Siwon terlonjak kaget_. 'Aish, kenapa Baekkie bisa tahu aku di sini? Choi Siwon kau terlihat memalukan,'_ rutuk Siwon dalam hati. Dia tersenyum canggung ke arah Yesung dan Baekhyun yg sedang menatapnya.

"Hai," sapa Siwon canggung. Yesung hanya memandang _namja_ tampan di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

"_Hyung_ tampan sedang apa di sana?" tanya namja Byun kecil itu polos. Siwon menelan ludahnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia terang-terangan bilang kalau dia membuntuti dua _namja_ manis itu? Siwon semakin salah tingkah saat dia melihat ke arah Yesung yg terlihat menunggu jawaban Siwon.

"Um, itu,. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja. Jadi ku pikir tidak masalah untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai," bohong Siwon.

"Kau yg sering memberiku hadiah kan?" Ucapan Yesung yg tiba-tiba membuat Siwon sontak menatap _namja_ manis itu. "_Gomawo_," tambah Yesung dengan senyum manisnya. _Namja_ Elf itu diam. Terpaku dengan senyum manis sang pujaan hati. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung tersenyum padanya membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

Melihat tingkah Siwon yg salah tingkah membuat Yesung tersenyum. Namun, jika Siwon mencermati dengan baik, dia akan menemukan Yesung yg menyeringai padanya bukan tersenyum. "Owh, ya. Siapa namamu? Saat kita pertama bertemu aku tidak meperhatikanmu. _Mianhae_," ucap Yesung dengan nada menyesal yg dibuat-buat.

"Siwon. Choi Siwon. _Gwaenchanha_," jawab Siwon antusias. Kemudian, mereka pun mulai memperbincangkan banyak hal. Mereka juga bermain bersama di pantai. Banyak pengunjung pantai yg mengira mereka adalah sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana tidak, jika dua orang dewasa bermain bersama seorang anak kecil dan seekor anjing kecil? Tentu saja mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yg bahagia.

Dari kejauhan, ada dua _namja_ yg sedari tadi mengamati Yesung, Siwon dan Baekhyun. "Mereka terlihat sudah akrab," komentar si _namja_ tampan Lee. Ya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae lah yg terus mengamati ketiga _namja_ yg kini sedang bermain air di pantai.

"Ya. Mungkin Yesung _hyung _sudah tidak menyangkutpautkan Siwon dengan penyebab kematian adiknya," balas Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_, aku harap begitu," _aku harap Siwon bisa bahagia dengan Yesung,_ lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Yesung dan Siwon semakin membaik. Mereka mulai saling menyapa satu sama lain saat di cafe. Yesung pun sudah tak pernah membawa _namja_ ke cafe lagi. Hal itu membuat Siwon merasa lebih baik. Ia berpikir mungkin _namja_ Elf punya kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan _namja_ manis Kim tersebut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Eunhyuk senang Yesung sudah tidak asal mencium _namja_ asing lagi. Sedangkan untuk Donghae, dia senang karena sang putra mahkota Elf kini lebih sering tersenyum dan tampak sangat ceria. Selain alasan-alasan itu, kedua pendamping itu juga senang karena mereka bisa sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah apa yg terjadi, namun kedua pendamping itu selalu merasa senang saat bisa bersama. Ada sesuatu yg merasuk dalam hati mereka yg mereka tidak mengerti.

Keempat _namja_ dewasa itu kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat pekerjaan mereka selesai. Mereka juga sering bermain di pantai bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin mengajak Baekhyun, tapi _namja_ Park kecil itu selalu bersikeras kalau dia ingin selalu berada di samping Baekkie. Mau bagaimana lagi, tentu saja mereka mengijinkan Chanyeol ikut. Lagi pula Baekkie terlihat sangat senang kalau ada Chanyeol di dekatnya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Siwon, Donghae, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta kkoming pergi ke pantai. Mereka terlihat bergembira bermain-main di hamparan pasir putih yg ada di pantai tersebut. Karena merasa lelah, Siwon, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau tidak mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Yesung sambil sedikit berteriak karena jarak ia dan Baekhyun cukup jauh.

"Nanti saja _hyung_. Aku masih ingin bermain," jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan air, _arra_?" Yesung memperingatkan.

"_Ne_, Yesung _hyung_," Seru Baekhyun.

Yesung hanya melihat _namja_ Byun dan juga Chanyeol bermain dengan ombak. Mereka akan berlari menghindar saat ada ombak datang menuju pantai. Kemudian, mereka akan berlari ke arah laut untuk mengejar air yg mengalir ke laut. Yesung tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun tertawa bahagian bermain dengan ombak.

Namun, senyum Yesung seketika menghilang saat mata _onyx_ nya menangkap pemandangan yg membuatnya khawatir. Ada sebuah ombak besar yg mengarah ke pantai, tapi saat akan berlari Baekhyun justru terjatuh. Ombak itu pun mengguyur _namja_ kecil itu hingga membuat _namja_ Byun itu tenggelam dalam air.

"BAEKHYUN!" sontak Yesung berteriak dan berlari ke arah laut. Namun, dia berhenti saat kakinya hampir menyentuh air. Dia tak bisa berenang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun?

_Byurrr_

Yesung terkejut saat matanya menangkap seorang _namja_ kekar berenang ke laut. Siwon, _namja_ kekar itu tidak tinggal diam melihat Yesung panik mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yg masih belum muncul di permukaan air. Untuk beberapa saat, Yesung terus meneriakan nama Baekhyun berharap _namja_ kecil itu mendengarnya kemudian menampakkan diri di permukaan air laut agar _namja_ Demon itu bisa menolongnya. Beberapa saat kemmudian mata Yesung membulat saat Siwon mulai muncul sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yg tidak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Yesung berlari menghampiri Siwon. "Kenapa dia menutup matanya? Baekhyun-_ah_, bangun. Ayo buka matamu," cancau Yesung sambil terisak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja _Hyung_," Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan _namja_ manis itu.

Siwon membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat diikuti oleh Donghae yg menggendong Chanyeol yg menangis sejak di pantai tadi. Juga, Yesung yg terus merancau agar Baekhyun membuka matanya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung dibawa ke UGD uuntuk ditangani oleh dokter. Sedangkan yg lain kini menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam, dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, dok?" tanya Siwon yg tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Walau awalnya ia hanya menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai perantara agar ia bisa memberikan hadiah-hadiah pada Yesung. Namun, tingkah menggemaskan _namja_ Byun kecil itu telah membuat penerus tahta kerajaan Elf itu begitu menyayanginya.

"Dia hanya terlalu meminum banyak air laut. Namun, jangan khawatir keadaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang," Ucap seorang dokter muda ber-_name tag_ Kim Kibum. Dokter itu memberitahu Siwon dan yg lainnya jika Baekhyun masih belum sadar. Namun, _namja_ Byun kecil itu sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan.

Siwon baru saja akan berjalan ke ruang rawat Baekhyun sebelum ia menyadari jika Yesung tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis dari saat si kecil Baekkie tenggelam hingga rumah sakit. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Yesung, Eunhyuk pun meminta Siwon untuk menggendong _namja_ manis itu ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Putra mahkota Elf itu dengan senang hati menggendong sang pujaan hati ala _bridal style_ ke salah satu ruang rawat di rumah sakit itu.

Setelah sampai di ruang nomor 410, Siwon membaringkan Yesung di sofa yg ada di pojok ruangan. Siwon membungkukan badannya saat ia melihat bekas air mata yg masih beluum mengering di sudut-sudut mata Yesung. Mengangkat tangannya dan ia arahkan ke wajah manis Yesung. Meletakkan ibu jarinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengusik tidur sang Demon lalu menghapus air mata yg masih tertinggal di sudut mata _the sleeping Demon_. Setelah merasa bahwa Yesung tertidur dengan nyaman, Siwon menghampiri ranjang tempat Baekhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Menggeser kursi yg ada di samping ranjang untuk ia duduki. Menggapai tangan si _namja_ kecil sambil berbisik "Cepatlah bangun Baekkie. _Hyung_ menyayangimu." Sementara itu Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi untuk mengantar Chanyeol pulang serta memberitahu keluarga Baekhyun tentang keadaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Yesung terjaga dengan perasaan khawatir dan juga terkejut saat ia mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih. '_Dimana ini? Mana Baekhyun?_' batin Yesung. Kemudian, matanya mulai melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Disana, di sebuah ranjang, ia melihat Baekhyun yg masih belum sadarkan diri dan juga Siwon yg tengah menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun. Ada rasa takut dan marah saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Buru-buru yesung bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Siwon.

"JANGAN SENTUH BAEKHYUN!" teriak Yesung sambil mendorong Siwon sekuat tenaga membuat _namja_ tampan itu terjerembab ke lantai. Siwon yg yg _shock_ dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Yesung hanya menatap tak mengerti ke arah _namja_ manis itu. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau membuatku kehilangan ADIK YANG SANGAT KU SAYANGI UNTUK KE DUA KALINYA,"

END/TBC

Nich FF makin gaje aja..  
gue nggak ngerti napa jadi banyak gini cast nya?

ini chapter buat ngejawab pertanyaan tentang 2 tahun yg lalu..

Choi Kira, yg lagi tergila-gila ma Onho dan yg lagi galau karena penyakit kembaranku, Lay Exo M..


	6. Chapter 6

Subtitle : The Promise

Pairing : Yewon, Slight| Eunhae| 2Min| Onkey | Baekyeol

Genre : fantasy #yg lainnya tentuin sendiri aja dech

Warning : boys love, alur lambat

Summary : apa jadinya jika putra mahkota kerajaan ELF jatuh cinta pada putra mahkota kerajaan DEMON?

A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dri trilogy lagunya Ne-Yo dan karakter2 nya banyak terinspirasi dari film The Lord of The Ring, Harry Potter, Romeo Juliette, The Chronicle of Narnia, dan Constantine.

Happy Reading ^^

"JANGAN SENTUH BAEKHYUN!" teriak Yesung sambil mendorong Siwon sekuat tenaga membuat _namja_ tampan itu terjerembab ke lantai. Siwon yg yg _shock_ dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Yesung hanya menatap tak mengerti ke arah _namja_ manis itu. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau membuatku kehilangan ADIK YANG SANGAT KU SAYANGI UNTUK KE DUA KALINYA,"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Eunhyuk yang sadar situasi langsung memegangi lengan Yesung mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu. Dia juga memberi Donghae isyarat untuk membawa Siwon keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. Donghae pun menuruti isyarat Eunhyuk untuk membawa Siwon keluar dari ruangan.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau ingin merusak semuanya, heoh?" seru Eunhyuk sedkit keras setelah dua pemuda elf itu keluar ruangan. Yesung sudah sedikit tenang setelah kepergian dua namja elf tadi. Dia hanya masih sedikit terisak. "Hyung, kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu jika kau ingin rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar," tambah namja cantik itu lebih lembut.

"A-ak.. aku ta-takut dia a-akan mem-misahkanku da-dari Baekhyun," jawab Yesuung terisak.

"Dia tak akan pernah memisahkanmu dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan mungkin memisahkan mu dari orang yg kau sayangi karena dia mencintaimu, hyung," seru Eunhyuk mmenenangkan. "Dia bahkan akan melakukan apapun yg kau minta hyung," tambahnya.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di _lobby_ rumah sakit, dua namja yg terlibat masalah sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yg disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. "Apa maksud Yesung tadi hyung?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae yg duduk di sebelahnya. Namja yg diajak bicara pun menoleh penuh tanya pada Siwon. "Maksud Yesung dengan ucapannya yg mengatakan aku yg membuatnya kehilangan adik. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tambah Siwon yg mengerti dengan arti tatapan Donghae.

"Owh, itu. Hmm.. Eunhyuk pernah bilang padaku kalau kau mirip dengan orang yg secara tidak langsung membuat adik Yesung meninggal," jelas Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Adik Yesung meninggal?" Siwon melebarkan matanya.

"Iya, dua tahun lalu," tambah sang pendamping. Pembicaraan dua bangsawan Elf itu terhenti saat suara bariton merdu menyapa telinga mereka.

"Siwon-ah," merasa namanya dipanggil Siwon kemudian menengok ke arah sumber suara. Mata _emerald_ nya menemukan sosok yg sejak tadi dia bicarakan. Putra mahkota Elf itu merasa sangat gugup sekarang setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentangnya, namja manis di depannya dan adik dari namja manis itu. "Mianhae," mata _emerald_ Siwon langsung melebar saat ia mendengar apa yg dikatakan oleh Yesung. Yesung meminta maaf padanya? Bukan memarahinya atau memaki seperti apa yg namja manis itu lakukan beberapa saat yg lalu?

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah. Tidak seharusnya aku memarahimu seperti tadi. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Mianhae," lirih Yesung menjawab semua pikiran Siwon.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yg sama jika adikku yg terluka," balas sang putra mahkota elf. Yesung tersenyum. Namun, dalam senyumnya menyiratkan luka, marah, kasihan, dan sedih.

'_Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu sedang kau tak pernah mengalami apa yg aku alamami dan juga kau adalah orang yg menyebabkan kematian adikku?'_ batin Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, mianhae," kini giliran Siwon yg meminta maaf pada Yesung. Yesung hanya memandang Siwon penuh pertanyaan. "Mianhae, karena aku mengingatkanmu tentang kematian adikmu," tambah Siwon.

"Dari mana kau tahu tetang hal itu?" tanya Yesung yg tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut sekaligus amarah yg ada dalam dirinya.

"Tidak penting aku tahu dari mana tentang hal itu," jawab Siwon. "Yg penting adalah kali ini ada aku yg akan menjagamu dan aku juga berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?" janji Siwon tulus sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung dan memeluk namja manis itu. Yesung hanya diam. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Di satu sisi, dia masih memiliki dendam dengan namja yg kini memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Di sisi lain, ada rasa hangat yg menjalar di hati Yesung saat mendengar janji tulus Siwon juga perlakuan hangat yg selalu Siwon berikan padanya. Tidak. Yesung tidak boleh terjerat olah namja Elf itu, atau misinya akan gagal.

Menyadari apa yg dilakukannya, Siwon buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. "Mianhae, a-aku ha.."

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Yesung datar.

Keheningan dan rasa canggung menguasai kedua namja itu hingga suara teriakan dari Eunhyuk mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut. "Yesung hyung! Baekhyun sudah sadar. Dia mencarimu," seru Eunhyuk memanggil namja manis putra mahkota demon itu. Yesung yg mendengar nama Baekhyun pun langsung memasuki bangsal tempat namja pecinta bacon itu dirawat. Disusul oleh Siwon yg juga khawatir tentang keadaan Baekkie.

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana? Apa ada yg sakit? Mana yg sakit?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi pada Baekhyun saat ia memasuki bangsal tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung," jawab Baekkie lemah, tapi cukup membuat hati Yesung tenang. Setidaknya Baekhyun mau membuka matanya kembali. Bukannya tertutup untuk selamanya seperti yg terjadi pada Suho. "Siwon hyung, gamsahamnida," ucap Baekkie sopan. Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Yesung lalu menoleh ke belakang ke arah namja elf yang telah menolong Baekhyun yg ada di belakangnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut pada Yesung dan Baekhyun yg sama-sama sedang menatapnya. "kata Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon hyung yg menolongku. Terima kasih banyak hyung," tambah namja Byun tersebut.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian mengacak lembut rambut Baekkie sambil tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang dan ketulusan. "Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan orang yg aku sayangi. Tidak mungkin aku biarkan kau terluka. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu," janji Siwon pada Baekhyun. Tahukan Siwon jika Yesung kini terpaku mendengar ucapan tulusnya?

Sesuatu yg hangat menelusup di kalbu putra mahkota demon. Ketulusan dalam setiap janji yg terucap dari bibir Siwon membuatnya dalam dilema. Yesung selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat di dekat Siwon. Apakah ia telah memaafkan Siwon? Hal itu lah yg selalu berputar dalam pikirannya. Melihat betapa Siwon menyayangi Bekhyun dan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik membuat Yesung berpikir apakan namja sebaik itu mampu melukai anak sekecil Suho. Tidak. Siwon tak akan mampu menyakiti siapa pun.

Ya. Yesung tahu bahwa Siwon memang tidak terlibat dalam peristiwa kematian adikknya. Mungkinkah Yesung telah memaafkan Siwon? Namun, bagaimana dengan dendam keluarganya? Apa yg akan dilakukan orang tuanya jika tahu Yesung gagal menjalankan misinya?

"Yesung-ah?" panggilan Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Ya?" jawab Yesung kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yesung terbata. _'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku gugup di perlakukan lembut oleh elf itu' _batin Yesung. "Hyuk, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu di rumah," ajak Yesung pada Eunhyuk. "Siwon-ah, tolong jaga Baekhyun selama aku tidak ada," pinta Yesung pada Siwon yg dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon. "Baekkie, hyung pulang dulu ya? Hyung janji akan cepat dan kembali menjagamu lagi," pamit Yesung pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, hyung. Tenang saja kan ada Siwon hyung yg akan menjagaku. Hyung pulang saja dulu," jawab Baekkie.

Setelah berpamitan, Yesung dan Eunhyuk buru-buru kembali ke rumah yg mereka sewa.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah mereka sampai di rumah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Hyung, kau pikir aku semudah itu kau bohongi?" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Tetaplah di sini dan awasi Baekhyun juga Siwon. Aku akan kembali ke kerajaan," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Yesung justru mengeluarkan perintah.

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Lakukan saja apa yg akau perintahkan," jawab yesung singkat dan langsung menghilang lewat portal yg ia ciptakan.

_Flashback_

"Woonie, dimana kau?" teriak seorang anak kecil berusia 17 tahun dengan sayap hitam yang dikenal sebagai putra mahkota demon. Putra mahkota kecil itu berjalan mengelilingi kerajaan elf untuk mencari temannya, seorang putra mahkota kerajaan elf.

"Hyung, bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak jika ke sini (re:kerajaan elf)?" larang seorang anak kecil yg satu tahun lebih muda dari pengeran demon itu. Dialah Woonie yg sejak tadi dicari oleh sang putra mahkota. Woonie pun menghampiri sang putra mahkota demon.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyambutku jika aku datang berkunjung," balas sang putra mahkota dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunjukan bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Salah Heenim hyung sendiri kenapa datang saat aku sedang belajar," balas Woonie tak mau kalah. Hal itu membuat putra mahkota demon yg dipanggil Heenim itu semakin kesal.

"Jadi kau menganggapku pengganggu? Baiklah aku pulang," karena kesal dengan sambutan dari Woonie, Heenim menjadi marah dan kesal.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. baiklah-baiklah aku yg salah. Jadi apa mau mu kali ini?" Sudah menjadi rutinnitas jika Heenim kesal maka Woonie lah yg akan meminta maaf dan mengaku bersalah. Kemudian, Heenim akan meminta sesuatu pada Woonie sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf. Benar-benar tipikal seorang demon.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan di kerajaan Elf, bagaimana?" pinta Heenim.

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai belajar, bagaimana?" tawan Woonie.

"Apa hanya belajar dan belajar yg ada di pikiranmu?" kembali, Heenim merajuk.

"Hyung, kau lupa aku ini calon raja? Ada banyak hal yg harus dipelajari sebagai calon raja. Karena itu aku harus belajar," jawab Woonie membela diri.

"Aku juga calon raja, tapi aku tidak serajin itu belajar," balas Heenim.

"Itu karena kau malas, hyung. Dan lagi, kau itu bukan calon raja walaupun hyung itu seorang putra mahkota," seru Woonie sang putra mahkota elf.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi raja?" tanya Heenim penasaran dengan ucapan Woonie.

"Hyung, kau itu cantik. Mana ada raja yg cantik? Lagi pula kau itu ditakdirkan menjadi seorang uke,"jawab Woonie santai.

Heenim yg biasanya akan langsung marah-marah jika diejek, maka kali ini ia justru diam dan mem-_blushing_. Entahlah, setiap ia disebut cantik oleh Woonie, dia selalu saja merasa tersipu. "Kenapa diam?" pertanyaan Woonie mengembalikan Heenim dari lamunannya.

"Eh, umm.. tidak," jawab Heenim terbata. "Ayo, katanya kau mau menemaniku keliling kerajaan?" seru Heenim mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. Sambil menarik-narik tanyan Woonie.

"Baik, baik, kita pergi sekarang," Woonie tahu betul tabiat Heenim yg manja dan harus terpenuhi semua keinginannya. Walaupun Heenim satu tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi kelakuannya seolah dia adalah 6 tahun lebih muda dari putra mahkota elf itu.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, lelahnya,." Seru Woonie yg kini merebahkan diri di rerumputan setelah hampir 4 jam dia dan Heenim jalan-jalan di kerajaan elf. "Bagaimana bisa kalain para uke suka sekali jalan-jalan? Kalau aku pasti akan memilih di perpustakaan dan membaca buku tentang tata pemerinthan," keluh Woonie sambil menghadap Heenim yg kini juga ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Dan kenapa kalian para seme suka sekali mengeluh jika diminta menemani para uke jalan-jalan?" balas Heenim. "Satu lagi. Kenapa kau suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan yg membosankan itu? apalagi membaca buku tata pemerintahan? Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain yg bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Heenim penasaran sambil menatap Woonie intens.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Aku ini calon raja. Tentu saja aku harus belajar tata pemerintahan," jawab Woonie.

"Huhhff.. kau ini membosankan. Selalu saja pemerintahan yg kau bicarakan dengan ku. Tidak bisakah kau membicarakan hal lain jika bersamaku?" protes Heenim.

"Harusnya kau senang kan memiliki calon suami sepertiku? Seorang putra mahkota kerajaan elf yg tampan dan pintar. Aku haruss bisa membuktikan pada ayahmu jika aku adalah calon suami yg tepat untukmu," jawab Woonie lembut. Ucapan Woonie sontak membuat Heenim terpaku.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi suamiku?" tanya Heenim dengan tatapan yg meminta kejujuran dari Woonie.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita memang sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil?" jawab Woonie.

"Hanya karena kita dijodohkan? Kau tidak tulus menginginkanmu untuk menjadi istrimu kan?" ucap Heenim penuh kekecewaan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik hyung. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan perjodohan kita, yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin selalu melindungimu hyung. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yg bisa kau andalkan. Seseorang tempat kau bersandar tempat kau bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatimu," janji Woonie. Heenim terdiam. Perlahan butiran-butiran air mengalir dari setiap sudut matanya. Janji tulus Woonie membuat Heenim sangat terharu. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Woonie benar-benar mengninginkannya sebagai seorang istri.

_Flashback end_

"Melamunkan raja elf itu lagi?" suara bariton milik sang putra mahkota kerajaan demon membuyarkan lamunan sang ratu.

"Kim Yesung. Berhenti datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan ibumu sendiri!" kesal sang ratu yg merupakan ibu dari Yesung.

"Dan berhentilah mengingat-ingat masa lalu mu jika hanya akan membuatmu terluka eomma," balas Yesung. Bukan hal baru jika Yesung dan ibunya sering adu mulut. Sebenarnya Yesung memiliki kepribadian yg hampir mirip dengan ibunya. Keras kepala dan sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan eomma, Sungie-ah," balas sang ratu. "Lagipula sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya ratu demon.

"Salah jika aku kembali ke kerajaanku sendiri?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Yesung justru bertanya balik.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menjalankan misi yg kuperintahkan? kenapa kau justru ada di kerajaan?" tanya sang ibu lagi dan kali ini dengan nada yg menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah menyetujui misi yg eomma perintahkan. Kedua, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat di kerajaan. Sudah puas?" jawab Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak menyetujui misi yg eomma berikan dan juga lelah?" tanya Sang ratu yg mulai naik darah dengan anaknya yg seolah tak pernah sejalan dengannya. "Jangan main-main denganku Kim Yesung. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa saja yg kau lakukan di dunia manusia?"

"apa maksud eomma?" tanya Yesung dengan nada serius. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika selama ini dia diawasi oleh ibunya yg merupakan ratu kerajaan demon.

"Walaupun kau tidak menyetujui misi yg eomma perintahkan, misi itu tetap bejalan bukan?" ucapan sang ratu membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut walau ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Choi Siwon, kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" tanya Sang ratu.

"Hn.. Kau adalah ratu demon, tentu saja eomma akan tahu semuanya," jawab Yesung santai dan dingin.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu sesuai perintah," titah sang ratu demon. "Lagi pula, tujuanku dan tujuanmu itu sama kan? Sama-sama ingin menghancurkan putra mahkota elf yg menjadi penyebab kematian Suho,"

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu denganku!" potong Yesung dengan nada yg sedikit membentak.

"Bukan hanya kau yg sedih atas kematian Suho. Suho adalah anak ku, aku yg melahirkannya. Oleh karena itu, aku juga punya dendam yg sama dengan mu," balas sang ratu demon. "Jadi, lakukan seperti yg sudah direncanakan. Buat kutukan itu menjadi kenyataan. Biarkan mereka merasakan apa yg kita rasakan karena ulah mereka," tambah sang ratu demon.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan bicarakan hal itu denganku. Eomma tidak tahu apa2 tentang Suho, bahkan eomma tidak pernah peduli dengan Suho kan? Yg eomma pedulikan hanya dendam eomma sendiri," balas Yesung keras.

"Kim Yesung! Jaga bicaramu," bentak ratu demon. "Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa yg sudah eomma perintahkan, maka anak kecil bernama Baekhyun itu yg akan menanggungnya," tambah sang ratu penuh penekanan pada kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh atau bahakan menyakiti Baekhyun, eomma," larang Yesung.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan misimu. Hancurkan pemuda elf itu dan Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ratu demon.

"Aku pergi," setelah mengucapkkan hal itu, Yesung langsung pergi dari istana demon. Meladeni sang ibu akan membuatnya hilang kendali.

.

.

.

Yesung yg mulai naik darah lebih memilih pergi dari kerajaan menuju pantai tempat _favorite_ Suho. Yesung selalu merasa tenang jika berada di sana. Dia merasa jika Suho selalu datang untuk menenangkannya melalui ombak kecil yg menghampiri Yesung.

"Suho-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Yesung yg tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yg ditanyainya.

"Apa yg harus hyung lakukan? Apakah yg hyung lakukan ini benar?" isak Yesung. "Apa hyung harus terus marah padanya bahkan untuk kesalahan yg bahkan tidak ia lakukan?" tambah Yesung yg semakin terisak.

Yesung bimbang. Hatinya telah menghianatinya sendiri. Ada sedikit maaff di lubuk hatinya untuk Siwon. Namun, ancaman ratu demon bukanlah ancaman biasa. Ia sangat tahu sifat ibunya yg mampu melakukan apapun agar tujuannya tercapai.

"Choi Siwon, haruskah menghancurkanmu? dan apakah kau bisa menepati janjimu untuk menjaga Baekhyun?" gumam Yesung lirih.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap seorang elf bermata bulat, dialah sang pangeran elf, Minho.

"Sepertinya pangeran sudah menantikan sekali untuk berada di dunia manusia?" tanya seorang elf yg memiliki mata sabit yg merupakan pendamping sang pangeran, Onew.

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu hyung. Kita ini tidak berada di istana," Minho mengomentari sapaan Onew yg menyebutnya dengan kata "pangeran". Sama halnya dengan Siwon dan Donghae, Minho dan Onew juga sangat akrab. Minho tidak suka Onew memanggilnya pangeran jika mereka hanya berdua. Hal itu karena baginya, Onew bukanlah sekedar pendampingnya. Dia adalah hyung yg sangat ia sayangi seperti ia menyayangi Siwon, bahkan mungkin ada rasa lebih yg tersimpan di hati pangeran muda itu untuk pendampingnya. "Tentu saja. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke dunia manusia," jawab Minho akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Ku kira dunia manusia sama saja dengan dunia kita," tanya Onew.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dunia eomma sebelum menikah dengan appa," jawab Minho jujur. Ya. Ratu kerajaan Elf sekaligus ibu dari Minho dan Siwon dulu adalah seorang manusia. Namun, semenjak menjadi istri dari raja Kangin, ia kini telah menjadi Elf.

"Keluarga ratu Leeteuk pasti keluarga yg sangat baik hingga ratu tumbuh menjadi manusia yg sangat baik bahkan mampu membuat raja jatuh cinta padanya," komentar Onew.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Sayangnya mereka sudah tidak ada," balas Minho lemah. Leeteuk merupakan keturunan dari pemimpin dunia manusia sebelum raja Kangin bertahta. Namun, peristiwa besar yg melibatkan tiga bangsa yaitu demon, elf dan manusia membuat semua keluarga Leeteuk tidak ada yg selamat. Mereka semua meninggal dalam peristiwa tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu sedih," sesal Onew yg mengerti raut wajah Minho yg nampak sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Sudahlah, ayo kita cari Siwon hyung. Huhff.. Aku penasaran, apa yg dilakukan Siwon hyung di sini," balas Minho panjang lebar saambil merubah kembali raut wajahnya menjadi ceria. Dia benci. Ya. Dia benci saat Onew menunjukan raut penyesalan di depannya. Oleh karena itu, dia harus kembali bersemangat agar sang pendamping juga kembali ceria dengan senyuman khas sang mentari. Senyuman yg selalu mampu membuat sang pangeran muda itu tenang.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya seorang namja imut pada namja bermata kucing yg sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia seperti Yesung hyung. Memangnya hanya Yesung hyung saja yg bisa keluar masuk dunia manusia?" jawab si namja bermata kucing yg merupakan adik dari Yesung, Kim Keybum atau yg biasa dipanggil pangeran Key.

"Begitu? Memangnya putra mahkota ada di dunia manusia?" tanya namja imut tadi yg merupakan pendamping sang pangeran, Lee Taemin, adik dari Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah. Aura Yesung hyung disembunyikan, dan dia itu suka sekali bolak-balik kerajaan demon dan dunia manusia," jawab Key panjang lebar. "Aku heran sebenarnya apa yg dilakukan Yesung hyung di dunia manusia," tambah Key.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan pangeran Suho?" tanya Taemin lirih. Key langsung menengok ke belakang mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ada hubungannya dengan Suho?" tanya Key yg menuntut jawaban.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Namun, aku pernah melihat putra mahkota memasuki kmar pangeran Suho dan menangis semalaman. Saat ia keluar kamar pangeran Suho, aku melihat putra mahkota seperti sedang memendam amarah yg besar," jawab Taemin menjelaskan.

"Suho? Apa Yesung hyung masih memendam dendam karena kematian Suho? Tapi apa hubungannya dunia manusia dan Suho?" tanya Key yg entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Key memang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan rencana ibunya sang ratu demon dan juga sang kakak, Yesung. Bukan karena Key yg terlalu cuek, tapi sang ibu memang merahasiakan semuanya dari Key. Mungkin karena sang ratu tahu jika Key tahu masalah sebenarnya maka Key akan terus ikut campur urusannya dan dapat dipastikan akan menjadi rumit jika Key sampai ikut campur.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa eomma dan Yesung hyung suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" gumam Key kesal dengan keluarganya.

"Mungkin karena yg mereka sembunyikan tidak ada hubunganya denganmu, hyung. Selain itu, mungkin mereka berpikir akan jadi rumit jika hyung ikut campur," balas Taemin santai. Tidak tahukah dia jika pangeran demon itu merasa tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Taemin?" geram Key pada pendampingnya tersebut dan siap menerkan manja imut itu kapanpun ia mau.

"A-apa aku salah bicara?" mendapat death glare dari sang pangeran Taemin hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia pasti akan dihukum oleh pangeran cerewet itu. "A-ampun hyung, aku tidak bermaksud dengan ucapanku tadi," sesal Taemin. Sambil berlari menjauhi Key.

"Kau. Dasar pendamping kurang ajar. Lee Taemin kembali kau," teriak Key dan mulai mengejar Taemin.

"Ampun hyung,.. AUGHh.." teriak Taemin saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh di depan dua orang namja yg sama-sama bukan berasal dari dunia manusia.

"Taemin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Key khawatir. Walaupun kesal, Key tetaplah hyung yg sangat menyayangi pendampingnya yg sudah seperti adik kecil baginya. "Kalian! Minta maaf pada adikku!" perintah Key pada dua namja yg ditabrak oleh Taemin.

"Kenapa kami harus minta maaf? Adikmu yg salah. Dia yg menabrak kami. Jadi, dia yg harus minta maaf pada kami," balas salah satu namja tersebut yg ternyata adalah Minho.

"Cepat minta maaf pada adikku atau.."

"Atau apa?" potong Minho tak kalah kerasnya dengan Key. "Demon," gumam Minho yg menyadari aura demon Key yg muncul karena kemarahan. Key terpaku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Key masih dalam kondisi terpaku.

Onew dan Taemin puntak kalah terkejut. Mereka berempat seperti tak mampu bergerak.

.

.

.

Apa yg akan terjadi jika Key dan Minho saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing?

END/TBC

Akhirnya bisa publish juga..  
semoga tidak mengecewakan..

-Choi Kira yg galau karena kesehatan LAY EXO M yg memburuk dan rumor tentang hubungan ONEW dan JONGHYUN yg merenggang-


End file.
